Im Abgrund
by Little Shattered
Summary: Was ist mit John Sheppard auf seiner letzten Mission passiert? Er ist nicht mehr der selbe und weigert sich zu sehen, dass nichts mehr so ist wie zuvor. Und warum scheint sich Sheppard nicht im geringsten dafür zu interessieren?
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Im Abgrund  
**Autor:** Little Shattered  
**Zeit:** Anfang Season 4 , nach „Reunion"  
**Spoiler:** Bis einschließlich „Reunion"  
**Charaktere:** Lt. Col. Sheppard samt Team und ein paar Andere  
**Kategorie:** Angst mit einem Hauch Suspense  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warnung:** Ich setzte hier mal eine allgemeine Gewalt Warnung hin ohne spezifisch werden zu wollen. Wer damit nicht klar kommt...  
**Länge:** 10 Kapitel  
**Beta:** Manu (hier noch mal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön)  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

**Inhalt: **Was ist mit John Sheppard auf seiner letzten Mission passiert? Er ist nicht mehr der selbe und weigert sich zu sehen, dass nichts mehr so ist wie zuvor. Und warum scheint sich Sheppard nicht im geringsten dafür zu interessieren?

**Author's Note: **Tja, eigentlich bin ich ja eine ganz andere FF am schreiben, wobei meine Pausen zwischen dem Schreiben sehr beträchtlich sind und zur Zeit sich da auch nichts tut, aber „Im Abgrund" hat sich sehr erfolgreich einfach dazwischen gemogelt und mich nicht mehr ruhen lassen, bis sie auf dem Papier war. Habe tatsächlich nur neun Tage daran geschrieben (absoluter Rekord für mich) und ab dann nur noch korrigiert und verbessert. Nun, sie ist mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen und ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar (oder ein paar mehr :-P) ebenso für sie begeistern kann!

**Feedback:** Würde mich freuen!

* * *

**Im Abgrund**

by Little Shattered

**Prolog  
**  
Der Boden kam ihm bekannt vor. Auch wenn er im Moment nichts mit ihm anfangen konnte. Es war nicht wirklich wichtig. Sein Blick schweifte um die Szenerie vor ihm.

Atlantis.

Ein stilles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er war zu Hause. In seinem _zu Hause_.

Eine Hand an seinem Arm brachte seinen Fokus von der immer wieder aufs neue atemberaubenden Schönheit dieser Stadt auf eine große Person, die neben ihm stand und ihn nun ein paar Schritte zur Seite führte.

Eine weitere Person näherte sich ihm. Ihre Augen drückten Sorge aus, ihr blondes zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenes Haar wippte leicht mit jedem ihrer Schritte.

„Colonel, was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme hatte den gleichen Klang, den Klang von Besorgnis, den ihr ganzes Dasein im Moment zu erfüllen schien.

Ihre Worte schafften es kaum bis an sein Ohr. Und warum auch? Alles war in Ordnung. Sein Lächeln verstärkte sich. Alles war in absoluter Ordnung.

Sie musste ihn wohl noch öfters angesprochen haben. Er glaubte, dass sich in ihre Züge eine weitere Sorgenfalte gebrannt hatte. Aber er konnte keinen Grund dafür erkennen.

Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, als ein Gespräch, zwischen der besorgten Frau und dem großen Mann neben ihm, die Luft um ihn herum erfüllte. Keine Worte drangen an sein Ohr. Nur das Vibrieren ihrer Stimmen, dass ihren ganz eigenen Klang hatte. Fast schon melodisch, wenn auch von etwas Dunklem untersetzt.

Sein Blick war zu den fernen Fenstern geglitten. Die Sonne musste kurz vor dem Untergehen sein. Das Licht, dass sich durch die bunten Scheiben brach, warf lange, glühend leuchtende Schatten weit in den Raum hinein.

Er war wirklich erschöpft. Eine fast ungeahnte Müdigkeit hatte von jeder Pore seines Körpers Besitz ergriffen.

„Colonel Sheppard? Kommen Sie bitte mit, damit wir Sie untersuchen können."

Ein Mann war zu ihm getreten und brachte sein Augenmerk wieder von den erleuchteten Fenstern, die so prachtvoll entfernt über ihm thronten. Er trug Handschuhe an seinen Händen, die er erhoben hatte und die auf ihn deuteten.

„Bitte, Sie müssen untersucht werden. Sie sind verletzt."

Huh. Verletzt? Er spürte, wie sich das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wieder in eines der stilleren Sorte wandelte. Wieso sollte er verletzt sein? Ihm ging es gut, er war nur müde, weiter nichts. Weiter nichts.

„Colonel?"

Der große Mann neben ihm, dessen Hand noch immer seinen Arm fest hielt, meldete sich nun auch zu Wort. Wie es aussah war die blonde Frau verschwunden. „Sheppard, Sie sind im Kampf verwundet worden. Sie bluten. Der Mann will Ihnen helfen."

Sein Blick glitt zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht der Person, die neben ihm stand und dessen Stimme voller Besorgnis war. Die von langen Dreadlocks eingerahmten Züge offenbarten ihm ein arg ramponiertes Äußeres. Und Augen voller Sorge. Und noch etwas anderes, was er nicht zu fassen wusste.

„Sheppard!"

Ein leichtes Schütteln ging durch ihn, beginnend von seinem rechten Arm aus. Den Arm, der im festen Griff des anderen war.

Hatte er gesagt, dass er verletzt war?

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick nach unten sinken. Eine karmesinrote Farbe war über seine gesamte Kleidung verteilt. Schon witzig, wenn er es so von seinem Winkel aus sah, hatte er fast die Vorstellung, wie jemand mit einer Spritzvorrichtung die Farbe auf ihm verteilt hatte, fast wie ein Lackierer auf seinem neuesten Werkstück.

Und er, als Werkstück, war ganz offensichtlich noch im Trocknen seiner neuen Farbe begriffen. Unter seinem linken Arm konnte er eine kleine Pfütze erkennen und wenn er seinen Arm ausgestreckt hätte, hätte er gewiss die Feuchte auf seiner Weste, seiner schwarzen Lederjacke, Hose und seinen Schuhen gefühlt.

Ja, seine Farbe musste eindeutig noch trocknen. Aber warum es gerade Rot sein musste? Eigentlich war ihm ja viel mehr nach Blau, oder auch Grün. Genau, Grün. Vieles hier in Atlantis hatte dieses leichte Grün in seiner Struktur. Das wäre die richtige Farbe für ihn!

Als er wieder aus seinen Gedanken kam, fand er sich auf einer Liege wieder. Noch immer befand er sich vor dem Stargate, dass er nun genau im Blick hatte. Es war offen. Bläulich hell schimmerte es, als Männer aus dem Ereignishorizont hinaus traten. Ihre Schritte waren seltsam schwer. Sie trugen dabei Tragen, auf denen bewegungslose Formen lagen. Und auch sie hatte man angemalt.

Irgendwo in seinem Inneren fühlte er einen Stich. Aber nur sehr kurz, bevor alles wieder taub wurde.

Jemand machte sich an seinem linken Arm zu schaffen, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Sein Augenmerk war auf das Geschehen vor ihm ausgerichtet. Als er den Weg des letzten Mannes, der aus dem Stargate trat, verfolgte, nahm er zum ersten Mal den Trubel um ihn herum wahr. Und nicht nur das. Als hätte jemand einen Knopf betätigt, hörte er auf einmal all die Geräusche, die von dem Treiben um ihn herum ausgingen. Als hätte er es erst sehen müssen, um etwas hören zu können.

Etwa zehn Leute waren am Boden oder auf Liegen, so wie er. Keiner von ihnen sah gut aus und ab und an durchbrach ein lautes Stöhnen oder ein erstickter Schrei alle anderen Geräusche. Eine kleine, zierliche Frau mit einem Stethoskop um den Hals dirigierte einen ganzen Haufen an Männern und Frauen, die sich um die am Boden liegenden und auch um die gut weiteren fünf, noch auf den Beinen verbliebenen, kümmerten.

Nur den auf den Tragen hereingebrachten, wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Gott, er war so müde, so unendlich müde. Er spürte, wie seine Augenlieder anfingen nach unten sacken zu wollen.

„Ist in Ordnung, Colonel, legen Sie sich hin. Das ist jetzt das Beste für Sie."

Ja, alles war in Ordnung. Alles war in bester Ordnung. Das leise Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen, als er sich von fremden Händen helfen ließ sich auf der Liege auszubreiten.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Zu sich kommen

**Kapitel 1:  
_Zu sich kommen_**

Ganz leise, nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, konnte er Geräusche vernehmen. Unzusammenhängend, keinen Sinn ergebend, in seiner wollig weichen Welt, aus der er langsam zu sich kam. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen. Alles war so friedlich, so ruhig und leicht. Aber sein Körper hatte sich eindeutig anders als er entschieden.

Vorsichtig blinzelnd nahm John seine Umgebung in Augenschein. Atlantis. Krankenstation.

Langsam erhob er sich und wurde sich so seines Körpers bewusst, der mit einer ganzen Reihe an Sensationen auf die Bewegung antwortete.

Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen brachte er sich wieder auf die weichen Kissen zurück. Seine linke Schulter und seine rechte Bauchgegend pochten unangenehm durch ihn.

Seine Handlung musste aufgefallen sein, denn eine Krankenschwester kam zu seinem Krankenbett.

„Colonel! Schön, dass Sie wach sind! Nach einem ganzen Tag wurde es auch langsam Zeit. Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Dieser Litanei nachgesetzt, folgte eine Reihe von Untersuchungen, denen er nicht im Geringsten folgte.

John musste wohl auf totalen Durchzug gestellt haben, denn eine neue Stimme brachte ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Blinzelnd richtete er seine Augen auf Colonel Carter, die ein aufmunterndes Lächeln im Gesicht trug, dass nicht ganz ihre Augen erreichen wollte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, John?"

„Gut. Mir geht es gut. Alles in Ordnung."

Der Blick des Colonels verließ ihn kurz und richtete sich auf eine Ecke des Raumes, die er nicht sehen konnte, bis er wieder auf ihm landete. „Das ist schön."

Eine Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, in der Carter ihn abwartend ansah. Erst nach ein paar Minuten wurde diese von ihr durchbrochen. „Rodney und Teyla geht es gut. Sie befinden sich ein Bett neben Ihnen, falls Sie später nach ihnen sehen möchten."

„Huh uh."

„Ihre Verletzungen waren ernst, aber wir konnten sie rechtzeitig befreien."

Carter sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, der einen Hauch von Besorgnis widerspiegelte. Vielleicht wartete sie auf eine Erwiderung von ihm. Aber er wusste nicht das Geringste zu sagen, so dass sich eine erneute Stille zwischen sie senkte.

„Den anderen Verletzten geht es gut. Dr. Keller sagt, dass sie alle durchkommen werden."

„Gut."

Das war es doch. Gut. Alles war gut. In bester Ordnung.

„Ah, ich denke, dass Ronon sicherlich noch bei Ihnen vorbei schauen wird." Auf eine Reaktion wartend, sah sie ihn an. „Um nach Ihnen und den Anderen zu sehen."

Nickend nahm John ihre Worte auf.

„Ok, dann werde ich mal wieder gehen."

Und das tat sie. Mit einem unsicheren, letzten Blick in seine Richtung, verließ sie ihn. Und er machte es sich erneut in den Kissen gemütlich, um wieder in die weiche, wollige Welt einzutauchen.

ooOoo

Dr. Keller hatte heute nach ihm gesehen. Die Wunden würden gut heilen und er könne sich ruhig in der Krankenstation bewegen. Und mit einem leichten Kopfnicken hatte sie auf die Betten rechts neben John gedeutet, die mit einem Vorhang abgesperrt waren.

Es war der zweite Tag nachdem er hier zu sich gekommen war. Ronon hatte mal kurz nach ihm gesehen, bevor er sich zu Teyla und Rodney begeben hatte. Sie hatten nicht viele Worte miteinander gewechselt. Aber es gab ja auch nicht viel zu sagen.

Das Mittagessen kam und ging, ohne dass er sich zu seinen Freunden begeben hatte. Aber das war schon in Ordnung. Sie wurden gut versorgt, ihnen ging es gut und Ronon war sicherlich gerade bei ihnen. Kein Grund jetzt zu stören. Außerdem war es recht voll in der Krankenstation und John wollte nicht im Weg stehen, wenn einer der anderen Patienten Hilfe bräuchte. Nein, das war schon Ok. Er konnte hier einfach liegen und die Zeit vergehen lassen.

Er musste wohl weg gedöst sein, denn das nächste was er wahrnahm waren Stimmen zu seiner rechten. Noch nicht ganz wach, aber auch noch nicht mehr ganz am Schlafen, lauschte er den Stimmen, die ihn seltsam einlullten und deren Bedeutung kaum in seinem schlaftrunkenen Geist ankam.

„Was soll das heißen, ich soll mich nicht aufregen?! Ich habe ja wohl jedes Recht dazu!"

„Rodney, keiner verlangt von Ihnen..."

„Natürlich verlangt man von mir darüber zu reden! Was denken Sie denn? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Heightmeyer hier her kommt, um mit mir ‚das Geschehene zu verarbeiten'!"

„Wir haben ein traumatisches Erlebnis hinter uns, Rodney."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, das ich je wieder in meinem Leben darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn reden muss, Teyla! Sie können mir doch nicht sagen, dass Sie das noch mal durchgehen möchten!"

Eine Pause machte sich breit, in denen die erhitzen Stimmen wieder ruhiger wurden und John wieder tiefer in Morpheus Arme brachte. Das letzte was er noch hörte, war sein Name und die Frage warum er noch nicht mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, bevor sich alles um ihn herum auflöste und er den letzten Bezug zum Hier und Jetzt völlig verlor.

ooOoo

„Hallo, John."

Es war einen Tag später und eine sanfte Stimme holte seinen ins Leere starrenden Blick wieder auf seine Umgebung. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen waren seine Gedanken auf ein einziges großes Nichts ausgerichtet. Sein Geist war einfach inaktiv, als hätte jemand den Aus-Schalter betätigt. Und ihm machte das nicht mal etwas aus. Es war sogar angenehm.

Kate Heightmeyer war es, die ihn freundlich anblickte und ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.

„Hi", erwiderte er schließlich ihren Gruß. „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin hier um nach Teyla und Rodney zu sehen. Die beiden haben viel hinter sich."

Johns Blick wanderte von Kates Gesicht zum Ende seines Bettes, wo seine Augen schon so oft hängen geblieben waren. Er fühlte, wie er sich wieder von dem Hier und Jetzt verabschieden wollte, sein Fokus wurde aber auf Kate gerichtet, als diese fortfuhr.

„Wissen Sie noch was mit ihnen passiert ist, John?"

Was mit ihnen passiert war? Ja, er wusste es. Aber es war alles so weit weg. So unendlich weit.

Zu Kate gerichtet antwortete er nur knapp mit einem einzigen, kurzen Kopfnicken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt und hier. Kate musste das wohl irgendwie aus seinem Nicken heraus gelesen haben, denn sie setzte nicht weiter nach.

„Ok. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie noch nicht bei den beiden waren. Sie liegen kaum 3 Meter von Rodney entfernt. Möchten Sie nicht mal nach ihrem Team, nach Ihren Freunden sehen? Wir könnten gemeinsam gehen, wenn Sie wollen."

Rodney und Teyla. Sie mussten einiges durchgemacht haben. Einiges, vieles. Warum war er noch nicht bei ihnen gewesen? Das entsprach nicht seiner Art, oder? Aber er konnte sich bis jetzt einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, dieses Bett zu verlassen. Oder auch nur zu denken. Nicht das ihm Denken etwas ausmachen würde, ihm war nur einfach nicht danach. Sollte er Kates Angebot annehmen? Sie wusste bestimmt, wovon sie sprach.

Und als wenn sie wüsste was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, fügte sie hinzu: „Die beiden würden sich sicherlich freuen, John. Sie haben schon nach Ihnen gefragt."

Dann sollte er wohl wirklich mal nach ihnen sehen, oder? Er verließ sich auf Kates Urteil und nickte ihr einfach bestätigend zu.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen." Kate schien glücklich über seine Antwort zu sein.

Langsam schlug er seine Decke zurück und stand langsam auf. Von irgendwo war eine Schwester aufgetaucht und hatte einen Morgenmantel bei sich, den sie John entgegen hielt. Er schlüpfte mit dem rechten Arm hinein und ließ den linken über seinem in einer Schlinge sitzenden Arm baumeln. Schmerzen hatte er so gut wie keine mehr, was wohl an den Schmerzmitteln lag, die er immer noch erhielt, wenn auch in geringen Dosen. Dr. Keller hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Morgen die Krankenstation verlassen könne wenn sich nichts verändere.

Die ersten Schritte waren etwas mühsam. Ein wages, dumpfes Pochen ging bei jedem Schritt von seiner rechten Bauchgegend aus. Eine Kugel hatte ihn dort knapp unter der Haut gestreift und eine hässliche Fleischwunde verursacht. Anders als die Kugel in seiner Schulter, diese war auf halbem Wege stecken geblieben. Dr. Keller meinte, dass er Glück gehabt hätte mit seinen Verletzungen. Als sie diese ihm mitgeteilt hatte, teilte er ihre Meinung. Neben den Schusswunden hatte er eine erstaunliche Anzahl an Blutergüssen und Prellung, kleinere Schürf- und Kratzwunden und eine geprellte Rippe aufzuweisen.

Langsam näherten er und Kate sich dem Vorhang hinter dem sich Rodney verbarg. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich eine gewisse Nervosität in ihm ausbreitete.

„Ist in Ordnung, John. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Es wird nichts passieren, " beruhigte Kate seine inneren Tumult, der wohl all zu offensichtlich war.

Wieder nickte er nur stumm, bevor er die Kurve nahm und am Fußende von Rodney McKays Bett stand. Und dieser blickte ihn geradewegs aus seinen blauen Augen an.

Trotz allem was man ihm gesagt hatte fand er nicht, dass Rodney gut aussah. Er hing an einer Vielzahl von Monitoren und sein Oberkörper und ein Großteil seiner Arme waren dick bandagiert. Sein Gesicht sah eine Spur zu blass aus und verschiedene Kratzer und zum Teil genähte Schnitte stachen rot von seiner hellen Haut ab.

Unbewusst klammerten sich Johns Hände an das Ende des Bettes und verankerten ihn, als er seinen Blick auf das andere belegte Bett neben diesem warf. Teyla sah nicht viel besser aus als der Mann vor ihm. Ihr Gesicht war von Blutergüssen verwüstet und ihr linker Arm war in einem Gips. Nicht minder viele Geräte waren um sie herum aufgebaut.

Es herrschte einen Augenblick Schweigen, bevor Rodney die etwas schwere Stille durchbrach. „Hey, Sheppard."

Es schien, als wenn das nicht alles gewesen wäre was der Wissenschaftler hatte sagen wollen, aber der Rest seiner Worte war ihm wohl auf dem Weg zum Mund abhanden gekommen. Und nichts weiter als ein unsicheres Lächeln schaffte es auf seine Züge.

„John, es ist schön Sie auf den Beinen zu sehen!" Teylas Lächeln war warmherzig und nahm ihm damit etwas von der Spannung, die sich unbemerkt in ihm aufgebaut hatte.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln nach oben zogen. Warum fühlte er sich nur so unwohl?

Als Kate sich wohl sicher war das er nichts sagen würde, brachte sie den Fokus auf den Grund für ihr hier sein. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen beiden sprechen. Mir ist bewusst, dass sie nur ungern über Ihre Erlebnisse reden wollen. Aber es wäre durchaus besser für Sie, wenn Sie es tun würden. Auch", hier erhob Kate eine Hand um Rodney zu unterbrechen, der gerade einen Einwand einbringen wollte, „auch wenn Sie jetzt noch keinen Grund dazu sehen. Man hat Ihnen Schreckliches angetan. Sie wissen wo sie mich finden können."

Ein Schnauben erklang von Rodney. „Ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben! Ich will hier nur raus und in Ruhe meiner Arbeit nachgehen. Als wenn es nicht schon genug für mich gewesen wäre die Folter einmal zu ertragen!"

Rodneys Stimme war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden. Immer lauter und lauter und lauter. John konnte ihn schreien hören. Vor Schmerzen schreien hören, Schreie, die die Stille um ihn herum durchrissen, durchschnitten...

„John?"

„Sheppard?"

„Hören Sie, Sie sollten sich vielleicht hinsetzten. John? Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Er spürte wie seine verkrampften Hände von dem Bettende gelöst wurden, an dem er sich wie an das Leben selbst geklammert hatte und er auf wackeligen Knien auf einen Stuhl neben Rodneys Bett geführt wurde. Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen und fuhr sich abwesend mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht.

„John? Hier, trinken Sie etwas." Kate hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. In ihrer Rechten hielt sie einen Becher mit Wasser, den John mit zittrigen Händen annahm. Nur am Rande nahm er die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde und ihre leisen Worte wahr.

„Oh Gott, was ist mit ihm? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ich meine, klar habe ich mich gefragt warum er noch nicht bei uns war, aber... Aber das? Kate, was ist mit ihm?"

„Rodney, Sie sind nicht der einzige der einiges hinter sich hat."

„Was soll das heißen? Ich meine, was -"

„Das ist weder der richtige Moment, noch der richtige Ort um diese Dinge zu besprechen."

Teylas ruhige, doch endgültige Worte stoppten den Redefluss zu seiner Linken, wofür John im Stillen dankbar war. Das Rauschen Rodneys Worte war in seinen Ohren wie ein wilder Fluss, der keinen Halt machen wollte. Doch nun war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Nur die stillen, kaum zu verstehenden Stimmen der Schwestern und der anderen Patienten waren noch zu hören.

Tief atmete John durch und leerte anschließend seinen Becher. Seine Hände hatten aufgehört zu zittern. Genauso wie sein Inneres.

Leise lächelnd blickte er zu Kate, die ihn genau musterte und ihre leicht angespannten Züge verließen daraufhin ihr Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles ist in Ordnung."

Er wandte sich zu Rodney, der ihn besorgt anblickte.

„Hey. Entschuldigung, uh, ich... Ich wollte nicht..."

„Ist schon Ok, Rodney. Alles ist bestens."

John konnte ihn einen unsicheren Blick mit Kate tauschen sehen, der schließlich zu Teyla in dem anderen Bett wanderte.

„Wirklich. Ist - ist schon Ok." Und war es das nicht auch?

„Soll ich Sie wieder zu Ihrem Bett bringen?", fragte ihn Kate.

„Nein. Nein, ich bleibe noch etwas." War er nicht dafür hergekommen? Um bei seinen Freunden zu sein? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich etwas aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Hatte er überhaupt schon ein richtiges Wort mit Teyla und Rodney gewechselt?

„Ok, ich bleibe in der Nähe falls mich jemand brauchen sollte." Und damit verschwand Kate um wahrscheinlich andere Patienten zu besuchen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, wie Rodney fast schon mit einer Spur Hilflosigkeit der Psychologin hinterher blickte.

„War Ronon heute schon hier?"

John hatte den Satedaner bis jetzt immer nur kurz gesehen, kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten lang hatte er ihn bis jetzt besucht.

„Er war heute Morgen schon mal hier, wollte aber nachmittags noch mal wiederkommen", gab Teyla ihm Auskunft.

„Der einzige der nicht hier liegt, was?"

Und nach den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten brachten sie ein fast normales Gespräch zustande, an dem auch bald Ronon teilnahm. Etwas war anders, das fühlte John. Und er sah es in den Augen der anderen bestimmt genauso, wie man es in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Aber das sie alle zusammen waren, war ein gutes Gefühl. Es brachte John seiner Umwelt wieder näher, von der er sich so entrückt gefühlt hatte. Etwas, was ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Warum war er nicht schon früher hierher gekommen? Doch er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Und war es nicht auch unwichtig?

Als er sich am Abend in seine Kissen grub und auf den Vorhang blickte, der ihn von seinen Freunden trennte, fühlte er sich schon besser als noch einen Tag zuvor.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Nicht ganz wie sonst

**Kapitel 2:  
_Nicht ganz wie sonst_**

Es war kurz vor Mittag als John in seinem Quartier stand. Dr. Keller hatte ihn entlassen, allerdings nicht ohne ein paar Bedingungen. Er hatte sich täglich auf der Krankenstation zu melden, körperliche Ertüchtigungen jedweder Art waren ihm verboten und er hatte ein paar Pillen, die er täglich einnehmen musste. Oh, und auch Arbeit, in welcher Weise auch immer, stand auf seiner Verbotsliste. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er bis jetzt auch kein Verlangen danach.

Er wusch sich kurz und wechselte sein Krankenstationsoutfit in seine normale Kleidung, bevor er sich Richtung Messehalle in Bewegung setzte. Ein paar Blicke spürte er an sich kleben als er durch die Gänge der Stadt schritt, bedacht darauf seine Verletzungen so wenig wie möglich der Bewegung auszusetzen.

Es gab Nudelauflauf mit Gemüse und einem Fleisch, das entfernt an Hühnchen erinnerte und von einem ihrer Handelspartner stammte. John entschied sich dafür den Nachtisch auszulassen und griff sich stattdessen nur eine Wasserflasche.

Es waren nicht all zu viele Plätze besetzt, der große Ansturm war wohl noch zu erwarten. Allerdings war es auch noch früh. Viele der Wissenschaftler kamen meistens erst auf den letzten Drücker.

Am hinteren Ende, nahe eines der Fenster, fand John seinen Platz.

Als er halb durch seine Mahlzeit war, trat einer seiner Männer zu ihm. „Sir, macht es Ihnen etwas aus wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setze?" Dabei schwenkte er einen dampfenden Kaffeebecher durch die Luft.

„Nur zu, Lieutenant."

Second Lieutenant Holloman war wie John in der Air Force und nun schon seit fast einem halben Jahr in Atlantis. Und wie es unter Fliegern so ist, kommt man untereinander schnell ins Gespräch und lernt sich kennen. Für John war es wichtig seine Männer zu kennen. Er hatte genug Vorgesetzte gesehen dessen Informationen kaum den Namen seiner Untergebenen hergaben.

Sein Blick blieb auf dem dampfenden Kaffee hängen. „Kein Mittagessen, Holloman?"

„Nein, Sir. Habe spät gefrühstückt. Kein Appetit."

Zwischen zwei Bissen betrachtete John sein Gegenüber genauer. Seine Gesichtszüge waren neutral gehalten und doch merkte John etwas Unterschwelliges in ihnen. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, gepaart mit Besorgnis, den John in den letzten Tagen bei vielen gesehen hatte. Bei den Besuchern der Patienten in der Krankenstation. Viele Männer lagen dort und viele besorgte Freunde kamen, um bei ihnen zu sein. Manch einen Blick hatte auch er zwischendurch von dem an seinem Fußende vorbei gehenden erhascht. Der gleiche Ausdruck in ihren Augen war auch an ihn gerichtet gewesen.

„Einige Ihrer Freunde sind auf der Krankenstation." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage geworden, die John über die Lippen kam. Und warum fragte er überhaupt?

„Ja. Einige hatten nicht soviel Glück wie ich. Und einige haben es nicht geschafft." Hollomans Blick war fest auf seinen Kaffee gerichtet, als John seinen letzten Bissen schluckte.

Carter hatte ihm die Zahlen genannt, auch wenn er nicht gefragt hatte. Zu Vierzehnt waren sie aufgebrochen, um Teyla und Rodney zu befreien. Fünf kamen schwer verletzt und fünf kamen nicht lebend wieder. Und der Rest war auch nicht ohne Blessuren davon- gekommen.

John wusste nichts zu entgegnen. Was sollte er auch sagen? Warum war der Lieutenant überhaupt hier, an seinem Tisch?

„Aber das muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, Sir." Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln blickte ihm entgegen.

Ja, er war der Kommandierende Offizier hier. Er war für seine Männer verantwortlich. Wusste er nicht genau, wie es seinen Untergebenen ging? Fühlte er nicht jeden Verlust? Spürte er nicht jedes Leid von ihnen? War es nicht für gewöhnlich so? Warum war es dann jetzt anders?

Sein Blick war wieder einmal ins Leere gerichtet, nur war dieses diesmal nicht von diesem alles umfassenden, einlullenden Nichts erfüllt. Seine Gedanken schalteten sich nicht ab, sie fingen im Gegenteil an sich zu bilden. War es nicht so, dass er gar nichts fühlte?

Er horchte tief in sich hinein, doch es war nichts dort. Absolut nichts. Hätte ihm Carter nichts von ihnen erzählt, er wusste genau dass er nicht nach seinen Männern gefragt hätte. Was war geschehen?

„Entschuldigen Sie, darf ich mir den Stuhl leihen?"

Aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt sah er geradewegs in das Gesicht einer jungen Wissenschaftlerin, die seinem Wissen nach in der Biologieabteilung arbeitete.

„Wie? Oh, sicher."

Die Messe war laut und voll um ihn herum geworden und inzwischen war er alleine an seinem Tisch. Wie lange hatte er hier gesessen? Er hatte niemanden kommen sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen.

Sich nicht weiter wundernd, nahm er sein Tablett und verließ seinen Tisch und kurz darauf die Messehalle.

ooOoo

Der nächste Morgen brach für John wie gewöhnlich an. Eine kalte Dusche weckte seinen verschlafenen Geist. Er hatte gleich einen Termin bei Kate Heightmeyer. Nachdem er gestern Nachmittag seine Freunde in der Krankenstation besucht hatte, waren er und Ronon den Rest des Tages die meiste Zeit über still durch Atlantis gegangen. Irgendwann hatte sich John an einem der Piere wieder gefunden und war dort geblieben, mit Ronon als seinen Schatten, bis es dunkel wurde. Hhm, John wusste selbst schon nicht mehr, was er die ganze Zeit über gemacht hatte, als er aufs Meer gestarrt hatte. Nur, dass er wie so oft in der letzten Zeit alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Beim Abendessen schließlich war ihm die Psychiaterin über den Weg gelaufen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sie nicht besuchen wolle. Er hatte keinen Grund gesehen Nein zu sagen. Und wusste sie nicht auch, was gut war und was nicht? Das einzige, dessen er sich sicher war, war, dass er sich in nichts wirklich sicher war.

Nach einem kargen Frühstück, sein Appetit war auch nicht mehr das, was er mal war seit er vor ein paar Tagen in der Krankenstation zu sich gekommen war, betrat er Kates Büro.

„Guten Morgen, John!", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend. „Setzten Sie sich doch."

Er nahm auf ihrem weißen Sofa Platz. Durch das Fenster zu seiner rechten konnte er den Morgen über der Stadt erblicken. Und war es nicht ein schöner Anblick? Konnte man sich nicht selbst darin völlig vergessen?

„Eine wundervolle Aussicht. Ich selbst verbringe gelegentlich meine Zeit auch damit, einfach nur hinaus zu sehen." Kate hatte sich vor ihm niedergelassen und war seinem Blick wohl gefolgt.

„Ja, es ist wirklich wundervoll."

„Wie geht es Ihnen, John? Sie sind jetzt schon einige Tage wieder auf den Beinen, seit Ihren Verletzungen."

Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von der Stadt, die in den Strahlen der Sonne ein ganz eigenes Leuchten offenbarte, als er Kate antwortete. „Die Wunden ziepen nur leicht und Dr. Keller meinte, dass ich bald pillenfrei sein werde."

„Das ist schön zu hören. Und wie geht es Ihnen sonst? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Noch immer hatte der Himmel dieses gelbe Leuchten, als wenn die Sonne am Morgen am hellsten Strahlen würde um alles Leben zu wecken. Noch wussten sie nicht viel über das Leben auf ihrem neuen Heimatplaneten. Ob die einheimischen Lebensformen jetzt wohl auch in den weiten Himmel sahen?

„Ich schätze in Ordnung. Das ist es doch, oder etwa nicht? Alles ist in Ordnung."

War das ein Vogel, der an einem der Türme der Stadt entlang geflogen war?

„John, es ist gut wenn Sie mir Ihre Einschätzung mitteilen. Aber was fühlen Sie wirklich? Jede Antwort ist hier richtig, " setzte Kate noch hinzu, als er nicht antwortete.

Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf seinen Gesprächspartner. Ein ermutigendes Lächeln zierte ihre Züge, die von roten, langen Haaren eingerahmt waren. Auch diese glänzten in den morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle keine Sorgen oder ähnliches. Ich fühle keine Trauer oder Wut. Eigentlich fühle ich nichts."

Nach einer Pause, in der John versuchte seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, sprach er weiter, wobei sich sein Blick wieder zum Fenster verirrte. „Ich... uh... Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das - diese... Dieses Verhalten bin nicht ich, oder?"

War nicht alles in den letzten Tagen wie in Watte gehüllt? War es nicht, als wenn er da und doch nicht da wäre? War er es nicht, der nicht einmal nach seinen verletzten Freunden hatte sehen wollen?

„John, Sie haben viel durchgemacht. Die Ereignisse Ihrer letzten Mission haben sie schwer mitgenommen."

Kate setzte zu einer kurzen Pause an, wie um seine Reaktion auf ihre Worte abzuwarten. Aber es kam keine.

„Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, John. Und ich bin sicher, Ihre Freunde möchten das auch."

„Rodney und Teyla, sie sprechen mit Ihnen, oder? Sie wollten sie doch davon überzeugen, dass es wichtig für sie sei."

Eine kaum zu erkennende Erleichterung in Kates Augen sah ihm entgegen. „Ja, Rodney ist zur Vernunft gekommen. Und Teyla war von vornherein nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Schön, das Sie fragen."

„Und, ihnen geht es gut?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich nicht weiter darüber reden kann."

Ja, natürlich. Er nickte ihr kurz zu.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Sie können sie ganz einfach mit Ja oder Nein beantworten."

Wieder nickte John ihr als Antwort nur zu. Sein Blick klebte wieder am Fenster.

„Schlafen Sie gut?"

„Ja."

„Keine Alpträume oder Probleme einzuschlafen?"

„Nein."

„Haben Sie manchmal das Gefühl Zeit zu verlieren?"

„Zeit zu verlieren?"

Der Himmel draußen hatte die letzten Erinnerungen an den Morgen abgestreift und der Tag war angebrochen.

„Setzten Sie sich manchmal hin und wundern sich wie spät es ist, wenn Sie wieder aufstehen?"

„Ja."

„Merken Sie, was in diesen Momenten um Sie herum geschieht?"

„Nein."

„Erinnern Sie sich manchmal an Dinge, die während Ihrer letzten Mission passiert sind?"

Dinge die passiert waren. Sein Kopf war für so etwas nicht ausgerichtet, zurzeit. Und was gab es da schon, um sich zu erinnern? Eine Mission wie so viele andere. Naja, nicht ganz so. Aber das spielte keine Rolle.

„John, haben Sie sich nicht in der Krankenstation an etwas erinnert?"

Er sah Kate direkt in die Augen und schwieg.

„Ist es seit dem noch einmal passiert?"

„Nein." Noch immer ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.

Auch Kate studierte ihn. Und am Ende war sie es, die den Kontakt als erstes abbrach.

„Ich würde Sie gerne täglich sehen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Warum nicht?" Es war ja nicht so, als wenn er etwas anderes vor hatte.

„Schön, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Und falls irgendetwas ist, falls sie reden möchten oder ein Problem haben sollten, rufen Sie mich."

„Ok." Was auch immer Kate glaubte, dass passieren würde. Es war ja nicht so, als wenn... Oder etwa doch? Erwartete sie, dass etwas passieren würde?

Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken?

Er verabschiedete sich und ließ all seine Fragen mit Kate in ihrem Büro zurück.

ooOoo

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Fluge. Und seine Taubheit ging im Fahrtwind dabei verloren. John hatte sogar ein Gespräch mit Ronon, das länger als ein paar Minuten dauerte. Und auch an Rodneys und Teylas Krankenbett kam er sich mehr wie er selbst vor.

Und Mann, fühlte sich das gut an!

Das Beste an der Sache war, dass sich die Anderen auch deutlich wohler zu fühlen schienen. Und überhaupt war es ein guter Tag. Dr. Kellers Untersuchung verlief sehr gut, seine Armschlinge kam ab und er musste nicht länger irgendwelche Pillen schlucken. Und mit Kate hatte er ein langes Gespräch über Gott und die Welt. Sie hatte keine einzige Frage über ihn gestellt. Das hatte ihm auch mehr das Gefühl der Normalität gegeben.

Am Ende des Tages fühlte er sich richtig gut.

Aber etwas stimmte nicht ganz, was ihm erst am darauf folgenden Morgen bewusst wurde. Vielleicht konnte man in diesem Fall nicht wirklich von bewusst werden reden. Es war vielmehr der Schatten eines Gefühls, das sich ihm unerwünscht aufdrängte. Es schien irgendwie in der Luft zu liegen.

Er saß bei seinem schlichten Frühstück, das aus Toast und Kaffee bestand. Es war recht voll um ihn herum. Und doch war es ungewöhnlich ruhig. Die Stimmung war betreten und ein irrationaler Teil von John wünschte sich, dass jemand bei ihm sitzen würde.

Kaum angetastet, legte er schließlich seinen Toast ab und gab es auf. Sein Appetit war im Nirgendwo verschwunden und er hatte das deutliche Verlangen, diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, trat Colonel Carter zu ihm. „John, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"

„Sicher."

Er hatte Carter seit ihren kurzen Besuchen in der Krankenstation nicht mehr gesehen. Und ihre Miene hatte sich auch nicht sehr verändert seit dem. Nur waren ihre Züge vielleicht noch etwas angespannter und von einer deutlichen Schwere belegt.

„Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen zurzeit nicht so gut geht, Colonel."

Was sollte das heißen? Es ging ihm besser als seit langem. Aber er schwieg, da es ihr offensichtlich schwer fiel zu äußern, was auch immer sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Wir... Es ist nun eine Woche her seit... Was ich sagen will, heute findet die Trauerfeier für unsere gefallenen Männer statt und ich uh, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie dabei sein wollen. Ich kann verstehen wenn Sie das nicht wollen, jeder hier würde das verstehen. Sie müssen das nicht tun."

Huh. John fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

Er musste wohl wieder einige Zeit ins Leere gestarrt haben, denn Carter machte den Eindruck, schon ein paar Mal versucht zu haben, ihn wieder zu sich kommen zu lassen.

„Colonel? Hey, vielleicht sollten Sie sich Zeit nehmen darüber nachzudenken. Ahm, die Feier findet um 1300 statt. Ist alles Ok bei Ihnen?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

John stand auf und ignorierte den besorgten Blick seiner Vorgesetzten, der auf ihm ruhte. Als er sein Tablett nahm merkte er, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. Und ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen, verließ er diesen Ort.

ooOoo

„Hey, John."

Langsam drehte er sich um. Kate Heightmeyer stand in der Tür.

„Sie haben unseren Termin versäumt."

„Oh."

Als er die Messe verlassen hatte, hatten ihn seine Schritte genau hierhin geführt. Hier konnte er das Meer sehen. Und hier hatte er einst versucht Ronon das Golf spielen beizubringen. Wie viele Bälle hatte er wohl ins Meer geschlagen? Es war schon seltsam. Hier war er, am selben Ort wie damals, aber trotzdem ganz woanders. Ob die Bälle immer noch auf dem Meeresboden lagen, auf dem Planeten, der einst Atlantis beherbergte?

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Mit einem Nicken brachte er seinen Fokus wieder auf die sanften Wellen vor ihm.

„Colonel Carter hat mit mir geredet."

Wieder nickte er nur stumm. Was gab es schon darauf zu sagen?

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie aufgewühlt sind."

Das fand er seltsam, denn er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich so fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass es bei weitem einfacher war nicht darüber nachzudenken. Und dabei hatte er gerade erst wieder damit angefangen. Vielleicht sollte er fragen. Ja, das sollte er tun. Aber keine Worte verließen seinen Mund.

„Wollen Sie hingehen?"

So eine einfache Frage. Noch vor kurzem wäre es keine gewesen, das wusste er. War es nicht seltsam, dass es überhaupt eine war? Und war es nicht noch viel merkwürdiger, dass er keine Antwort hatte?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht... Weiß nicht, warum es mir schwer fällt eine Antwort zu finden."

_Warum es mir Angst macht,_ fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Aber das würde seine Lippen nicht verlassen. Das alleine zu äußern, kam ihm wie ein Verbrechen vor. Und doch konnte er es nicht leugnen. Er hatte eine Heidenangst davor.

„Nun, ich kann Ihnen die Antwort nicht geben, John. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie nicht allein dort hingehen müssen, falls Sie sich dafür entscheiden würden. Nichts von alledem müssen Sie allein durchstehen."

Ernsthaftigkeit ging von Kates Augen aus, als sie sprach. Eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die einerseits beruhigend auf ihn wirkte und ihn andererseits auch abschreckte. Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert sein?

„Rodney und Teyla werden dort sein. Sie könnten sich ihnen anschließen. Aber welche Entscheidung Sie auch immer treffen werden, keiner wird schlecht von Ihnen denken."

Und mit einem ermutigenden Drücken seiner unverletzten Schulter verließ sie John und überließ ihn seinen Gedanken.

ooOoo

Es war 1230. Das Mittagessen hatte John völlig übergangen. Tatsächlich saß er schon seit gut einer Stunde auf seinem Bett und starrte auf seine blaue Uniform, die neben ihm ausgebreitet lag. Kaum einmal, wo er sie zu etwas anderem als zu einer Beerdigung in diesen Zeiten trug.

Langsam zog er sie sich an. Er wusste nicht mehr, was zu tun war. Aber er wusste genau, was er vorher getan hätte. Vor einem Monat, oder auch nur einer Woche. Das war das einzige, woran er sich halten konnte, das Einzige, dessen er sich sicher war. Und wenn er nicht seinem eigenen Verhalten trauen konnte, wem dann?

Doch als er schließlich vor seiner Tür stand, zögerte er wieder. Sein Inneres war aufgewühlt. Und er wusste einfach nicht warum.

Tief durchatmend öffnete er die Tür. Es war das Richtige. Das hoffte John zumindest.

Seine Schritte führten ihn wie von selbst Richtung Kontrollraum. Auf seinem Weg war er niemandem begegnet. Und irgendwie war er froh darüber.

Leise Stimmen drangen zu seinem Ohr, als hinter einer Kurve das Stargate sichtbar wurde. Seine Schritte stockten. Er ging nicht viel weiter, gerade bis an das Ende des Durchgangs und stoppte dort. Es waren sehr viele anwesend. Auch wenn er nur einen Teil der Menge von seiner Position sehen konnte, spürte er doch die Präsenz seiner Mitmenschen.

Sein Standort war ein wenig tiefer gelegen als der Platz vor dem Stargate und durch die Menschen vor ihm, konnte er kaum die Särge ausmachen, die zweifelsohne dort aufgebahrt waren.

Der bläulich schimmernde Ereignishorizont warf seinen Schein auf die Versammelten und er konnte Colonel Carters Stimme hören, auch wenn keines ihrer Worte bei ihm ankam. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wieder hier am Stargate war.

Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass seine Hände zitterten. Und er hatte das dringende, ihm nicht zu erklärende Bedürfnis, weg zu laufen. Weg, fort, überall hin, bloß nicht hier bleiben.

Die Minuten vergingen und er hielt eisern aus. War es nicht das, was er sonst getan hätte? War es nicht das gewesen, dass er bei Carson getan hatte?

Nur am Rande hatte er die Blicke bemerkt, die ihm ab und an getroffen hatten. Doch einer entging ihm nicht. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand Lieutenant Holloman und als dieser in Johns Richtung schaute, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben. Aber John kam es wie Minuten vor. Trauer zeigten die Züge des Piloten. Tiefe Trauer um den Verlust seiner Freunde. Aber keinen Schmerz. Wieso war da kein Schmerz in diesen graublauen Augen? Der Mangel dessen ging John unter die Haut.

Er verlor sich im Klang von Carters und bald darauf auch anderen Stimmen, die der Ihrigen folgten. Beinah hätte er nicht mitbekommen, wie sich die Versammelten auflösten. Zu tief war er wieder fortgedriftet.

„Sir? In der Messe findet eine Art Leichenschmaus statt. Falls - falls Sie kommen möchten."

Corporal Almon war unbemerkt zu ihm getreten. Er war einer derjenigen, die bei der letzten Mission dabei gewesen waren. Nicht unweit von ihm standen drei seiner Teamkollegen und blickten in ihre Richtung. Blickten zu ihm.

John fühlte sich unwohl. Der Gedanke an Menschen um ihn herum tat nichts zur Besserung dieses Gefühls.

„Danke, Corporal. Vielleicht komme ich später vorbei." Aber er glaubte nicht daran.

Und auch Almon tat es nicht. Aber John sah keinen Vorwurf in den Augen des Mannes, als er sich von ihm verabschiedete und mit seinen Teamkollegen in die andere Richtung davonging.

Auch er setzte sich in Bewegung. Den Rückweg zu seinem Quartier brachte er ohne ihn richtig wahrzunehmen hinter sich. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm verschlossen, als er begann sich aus seiner Uniform zu schälen. Sorgsam hängte er sie wieder in seinen Schrank und mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung schloss er diesen.

Müde und erschöpft kroch er in sein Bett und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm.

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Der Beginn

**Kapitel 3:  
_Der Beginn_**

Noch nicht ganz richtig wach, landete Johns Blick von dem neu beginnenden Tag vor seinem Fenster auf den Überbleibseln seines Abendessens. Ronon war gegen Abend zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm ein paar Sandwiches mitgebracht. Sie hatten sich ein wenig unterhalten. Über Rodney, der tatsächlich genug von der Krankenstation und von den Schwestern hatte.

In einer halben Stunde wollte Ronon ihn zum Frühstück abholen. Und wenn alles gut ging, würde er das heutige Mittagessen mit seinem kompletten Team verbringen können. Einer Entlassung Teylas und Rodneys, so hatte Ronon ihm erzählt, stand nichts weiter im Wege. Und dem sah John freudig entgegen.

Es war wirklich Zeit aus den Federn zu kommen. Und so machte er sich auf, um mit einer Dusche seine Lebensgeister zu wecken. Doch als die ersten Strahlen des lauwarmen Wassers sein Gesicht berührten, fühlte er, wie ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

Es war überall, _überall!_ Es war feucht und warm und in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Händen. Es musste da weg! Sein Herz schlug mit einem mal in einer zu schnellen Geschwindigkeit und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Blind tastete er um sich. Er musste es stoppen, es musste aufhören! _Bitte, es musste _aufhören_!_

Undeutlich nahm er etwas unter seiner panisch umher tastenden Hand war und drückte es. Und es hörte auf.

John stand da, mit fest verschlossenen Augen und spürte, wie einzelne Tropfen langsam an ihm hinunter glitten. Er konnte jeden einzelnen von ihnen fühlen, wie sie langsam von seinem nach unten gerichteten Gesicht auf den Boden tropften. Er wagte es nicht hin zu sehen. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er konnte es nicht.

Erst als John keine Bewegungen mehr auf sich spüren konnte, wagte er es seine Augen zu öffnen. Wie in Zeitlupe kam er aus der Dusche und streifte sich Hose und T-Shirt über seinen feuchten Körper. Er merkte kaum, wie er an der Badezimmerwand hinunter glitt und zu zittern anfing.

Das nächste, was er wieder bewusst wahrnahm war, wie ihm jemand eine Decke umlegte. Ein Gesicht schob sich in sein Gesichtsfeld und er erkannte Ronon, der sich vor ihm auf dem Boden nieder ließ.

„Hey, Sheppard."

„Hallo, Ronon."

„Als Sie nicht die Tür öffneten dachte ich, ich sehe mal ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Ronon sah besorgt aus. Warum war der Satedaner so besorgt? John schlang die Decke enger um sich als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auch auf Grund von Kälte zitterte.

„Wir wollten frühstücken gehen. Ich habe wohl nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, " brachte John leise hervor.

„Ist ok. Wir können das nachholen."

Undeutlich nahm er Geräusche war, die aus seinem Quartier zu kommen schienen.

Rönnen waren sie auch nicht entgangen. „Sheppard, ich bin mal kurz nebenan."

Und erst, als John ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte das er ihn verstanden hatte, verließ er ihn. Ronon hatte die Tür offen gelassen und die leisen Stimmen von ihm und von Kate Heightmeyer, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, wehten leise bis zu ihm.

„Er ist im Bad und sieht nicht gut aus."

„Es war richtig mich zu verständigen. Hat er irgendetwas gesagt, oder getan?"

„Nein, er hat eine Weile gebraucht um zu merken, dass ich da war." Eine kurze Pause folgte diesen Worten. „Das war es, was Sie meinten, was passieren würde?"

„Ja. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich fürchte, das war erst der Anfang."

„Soll ich bleiben?"

„Nein, das wird wohl nicht nötig sein. Ich sehe Sie nachher mit den Anderen."

Schritte folgten als nächstes und ehe er sich versah, hatte sich Kate auf der gleichen Stelle vor ihm nieder gelassen, wie zuvor Ronon.

„Guten Morgen, John. Ronon musste leider gehen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er später noch einmal nach Ihnen sehen wird."

Als John stumm blieb, setzte sie hinzu: „Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist? Was haben Sie hier getan?"

Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Was war passiert? Warum fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn ein Bulldozer überfahren?

„Ich bin aufgestanden und unter die Dusche gegangen."

„Sie scheinen Ihre Dusche abrupt beendet zu haben. Sie haben keines der Handtücher benutzt."

Johns Blick glitt durch den Raum. Unberührt hingen zwei Handtücher unweit neben seiner Dusche.

„Es scheint so, was?" Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich denke, ich habe mich an etwas erinnert. Aber ich weiß nicht woran. Da waren nur diese Gefühle."

„Was fühlten Sie?"

„Angst? Und... Panik." Ein Geräusch wie eine Kreuzung aus einem Schnauben und Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle. „Ein erwachsener Mann der Horror beim Duschen hat. Das ist idiotisch."

Mit seiner Hand fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht. Das Zittern hatte fast gänzlich aufgehört. Aber kalt war ihm immer noch.

„Im Gegenteil, John. An diesem Verhalten ist gar nichts idiotisch. Und das sollten Sie auch selbst nicht annehmen." Und damit stand Kate auf. „Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns rüber gehen."

Etwas unsicher erhob sich John. Kates helfende Hand nahm er ohne zu zögern an und er ließ sich von ihr zu seinem Bett führen. Sie selbst nahm auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl Platz, den sie in seine Nähe geschoben hatte.

Wie John so auf seiner Bettkante saß, kam er nicht umhin sich etwas verloren zu fühlen. Warum war nicht alles so wie immer? Warum konnte nicht alles so wie immer sein?

„John, ich würde mit Ihnen gerne damit beginnen über Ihre letzte Mission zu sprechen. Wäre das in Ordnung für Sie? Sie haben bis jetzt nicht gefragt was passiert ist."

Das hatte seinen Grund. Er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Aber auch wenn man die Frage nicht stellt, die Antwort, auch wenn man sie noch so wenig wissen wie sehen will, kommt am Ende doch zu einem. Es ist oft nur die Frage wie. Und war die Antwort nicht der Schlüssel zur Normalität? Er wollte einfach nur wieder er selbst sein.

„Ja."

„Ok. Das ist gut! Machen Sie sich jetzt keinen weiteren Gedanken darüber. Ruhen Sie sich am besten etwas aus."

Es war lachhaft, aber er war tatsächlich müde. Dabei war er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit erst aufgestanden.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Rodney und Teyla heute aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Johns Gesicht. „Ja, das stimmt. Wir wollen zusammen Mittagessen. Das ganze Team."

„Normalität ist jetzt genau das Richtige für Sie und für Teyla und auch Rodney. Sie haben alle viel hinter sich. Und ich bin davon überzeugt das sie einander auf ihrem Weg helfen können."

Kate blieb daraufhin noch eine Weile und sie sprachen über nichts bestimmtes mehr. Aber als sie später dann ging, fühlte sich John wieder sehr viel besser.

ooOoo

„Ich dachte schon, die lassen mich nie mehr da raus. Ehrlich mal, mir geht es schon seit Tagen gut genug, um in meinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen."

Rodney hatte sich sichtlich in das Thema rein gesteigert und malträtierte sein Essen vor sich besonders kraftvoll.

„Ich bin auch froh endlich etwas Ruhe um mich herum zu haben. Die Krankenstation ist kein Ort um in sich gehen zu können."

Teyla sah schon sehr viel besser aus. In den letzten Tagen waren die schlimmsten sichtbaren Zeichen ihrer Gefangenschaft weitestgehend verschwunden und mit ihnen war einiges mehr verschwunden, auch wenn John noch nicht ganz erfasst hatte worum es sich handelte.

„Sie können da von Glück reden, Sheppard, Sie hat man ja schnell von der Leine gelassen." Rodney klang doch tatsächlich etwas vorwurfsvoll, als er um seinen vollen Mund herum redete.

John zuckte nur mit den Achseln und belud eine weitere Gabel mit Salat. Es tat wirklich gut hier zusammen zu sitzen. Fast schien es, als wenn die Welt in Ordnung wäre. Den Unterschied sah man nur, wenn man zu genau in die Augen der andere sah. Ein Schatten verbarg sich dort und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich auch bei ihm verborgen hatte. Aber so etwas konnte man leicht ignorieren wenn man wollte. Und gerade jetzt wollte es jeder von ihnen.

„Und, Rodney, womit hat man Ihnen gedroht, falls man Sie in Ihrem Labor erwischen sollte?" John war neugierig.

Der Wissenschaftler lies ein deutliches Schnauben vernehmen, aber es war Ronon, der die Frage beantwortete. „Sofortige Rückkehr in die Krankenstation. Und keinen Nachtisch mehr!"

Zu einem wirklichen Lachen brachte es sie nicht, aber sie waren schon recht nahe dran.

„Die haben einfach keine Ahnung, meine Arbeit kann auf mich durchaus entspannend wirken!"

„In den ersten Minuten vielleicht." Dieser Kommentar brachte John einen gemeinen Blick von Rodney ein und Mann, fühlte sich das gut an!

„Und, Ronon, was machen Sie jetzt, wo wir doch alle, naja, aus dem Rennen sind?"

Ronon, der sein Essen bereits beendet hatte und dabei mindestens doppelt so viel, als der Rest von ihnen, gegessen hatte, sah John nur kurz an, bevor er antwortete. „Ich halte mal die Füße still. Nach dem, was in letzter Zeit so passiert ist."

John glaubte den Untertitel förmlich sehen zu können: _Ich bleibe hier, um da zu sein._ Ronon war der einzige, der mit heiler Haut da raus gekommen war. Woraus auch immer. Vielleicht hatte er es damit sogar am schwersten getroffen.

„Die Füße still halten, Sie?", äußerte sich Rodney etwas überrascht über die Antwort des Satedaners.

„Jep. Habe nirgendwo hin zu gehen. Bin genau da, wo ich sein will."

Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Wiedergutmachung in Ronons Augen zutun. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hätte er sie und Atlantis beinahe verlassen. Aber John wusste, das war nicht der Grund. Alles an Ronon war ehrlich und aufrichtig in seinem Wunsch ihnen allen zur Seite zu stehen.

„Hey, wie wäre es, heute Abend Videoabend?"

„Klar, Sheppard, solange ich den Film aussuchen darf."

„Was ist an meiner Filmauswahl schlecht, McKay?"

Rodney blickte etwas konfus drein. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie schlecht ist."

„Das Gegenteil allerdings auch nicht. Hören Sie, ist mir vollkommen egal was wir sehen. Und wenn es Disney ist."

Bloß keine schwere Kost. Nicht mal gegen die heftigste Schnulze wäre er heute abgeneigt.

„Ok, wie wäre es um Acht?" Fragend blickte Rodney in die Runde. „Dann um Acht. Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich werde jetzt die Ruhe meines Quartiers genießen und mich auf ärztliche Anweisung hin ausruhen."

Damit löste sich ihre kleine Gruppe in alle Himmelsrichtungen auf. Und sie alle hatten endlich wieder ein kleines Stück Normalität kosten können.

ooOoo

„Wissen Sie noch von Ihrer Mission auf M74-882?"

John war wieder bei Dr. Heightmeyer. Und wie sie ihm Gestern gesagt hatte, kam sie ohne viele Umschweife zum Kern ihres heutigen Treffens.

„Ja, es ist jetzt schon eine Weile her. Es war eine einfache Erkundungsmission. Ronon, Teyla, Rodney und ich wollten Kontakt mit der Bevölkerung suchen."

Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen und der Planet hatte so vielen anderen seiner Art geglichen. Bäume, Felder, Wiesen. Alles üppig grün. Es war ein gutes Stück gewesen, bis sie auf die ersten Anzeichen von Menschen gestoßen waren.

„Etwas vom Stargate entfernt trafen wir auf eine Familie. Sie wies uns die Richtung zu den Führern ihres kleinen Volkes."

Es war eine ärmliche Familie gewesen, von harter Arbeit gezeichnet. Sie hatten John den Eindruck vermittelt, dass die Führungsspitze dieser Leute nicht ganz die gewohnt freundlichen Mitmenschen waren. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es nichts mehr als eine Vermutung gewesen.

„Bald darauf kamen wir an einem großen Gebäude an, das weit abseits eines ärmlichen Dorfes stand."

Das Gebäude hatte wie eine Mischung aus einer Fabrik und einer Lagerhalle gewirkt. Allerdings in der Größenordnung einer Burg. Der ganze Ort hatte heruntergekommen ausgesehen und hatte somit dem nahen Dorf in nichts nachgestanden.

„Wie hat man Ihr Team dort empfangen?" Kate war eine gute Zuhörerin. Wahrscheinlich kam das mit ihrem Beruf.

„Freundlich, aber sehr reserviert. Man führte uns in eine Art Empfangshalle, die wohl seit geraumer Zeit kein Staubtuch mehr gesehen hatte."

Wachen hatten an den Türen gestanden, von der etwas verschlagenen Sorte. Kaum einer der Männer und es waren nur Männer, hatte eine andere Zahnfarbe als gelb gehabt. Schon seltsam, was einem manchmal so hängen blieb.

„Nach kurzer Zeit wurden wir einem Mann namens Chorej vorgestellt. Er führte das Volk der Antarren an."

Der Anführer war so um die vierzig gewesen, hatte kurz geschorenes Haar, stechende, dunkle Augen und ein verschlagenes Aussehen gehabt. Gut konnte sich John an Rodneys Verhalten erinnern, als er Chorej und seine fünf Gefolgsleute das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und der Wissenschaftler wäre schnurstracks aus dem Gebäude gestürmt. Und hatte er nicht im Nachhinein so recht damit gehabt?

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr John fort. „Er hatte das typische niederträchtige Äußere, das zu allem anderen zu passen schien. Selbst ihre Kleidung war... Naja, jedenfalls sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen."

Es war zu Anfang harmlos gewesen. John war schnell klar geworden, dass man mit diesen Leuten am besten keinen Kontakt pflegen sollte. Unglücklicher weise war Chorej da ganz anderer Meinung gewesen.

„Das ganze schlug recht schnell in ein Verhör um. Das war jedenfalls mein Eindruck. Chorej interessierte sich ein wenig zu sehr für uns. Und auch wenn er keine Gesten machte, lag doch eine feindliche Stimmung unterschwellig in der Luft."

Ein Blick in die Gesichter von Ronon und Teyla hatten ihm gezeigt, dass sie es auch wahr genommen hatten. Und Rodney war damit beschäftigt gewesen sein Unwohlsein zu verbergen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelungen war.

„Das Blatt wandte sich, als wir auf die Bevölkerung des Planeten zu sprechen kamen. Es waren nur ein paar hundert. Doch es wurde deutlich, dass diese von Chorej und seiner geschaffenen Oberschicht komplett unterdrückt und ausgenutzt wurden."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte John nichts weiter hören müssen. Sie waren in eine Hochburg der Tyrannei geraten und das einzige, was noch wichtig für ihn gewesen war, war sie alle wieder heil da raus zu holen. Doch hatte sich das als ausgesprochen schwierig gestaltet.

„Als wir uns höflich verabschiedeten, hatte Chorej etwas dagegen uns einfach ziehen zu lassen. Er konnte das Spiel gut." John unterbrach sich einen Moment und lies seine Worte im Raum nach klingen.

„Was für ein Spiel meinen Sie?", fragte Kate in die Stille zwischen ihnen hinein.

„Das mit Worten. Ich sagte ihm, wir würden wieder kommen und über Handel reden. Er meinte, dass wir das sofort tun könnten, er könne uns herum führen. Ich meinte, dass man den ersten Eindruck erst mal setzten lassen sollte. Worauf er erwiderte, dass er uns zu einem Essen einladen könne, das den gewünschten Effekt erzielen könnte."

Und so weiter und so fort. Es war John unmöglich gewesen, sich aus ihrer Situation heraus zu reden.

„Ich gab nach und nahm seine Einladung an. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wollte ich mit den Anderen verschwinden. Als Chorej uns verlassen hatte schalteten wir die Wachen in der Empfangshalle aus und machten uns auf den Weg."

Bis dahin war es nicht schwer gewesen. Aber Chorej war schlau gewesen und hatte den Eingang gut bewachen lassen. Zu viele Wachen, um sie alle überwältigen zu können. Und John war im Zugzwang gewesen. Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit gehabt bis man bemerkte, was sie vor hatten.

„Die einzige Flucht bestand darin, durch eines der großen Fenster zu steigen, die wir bei unserer Ankunft gesehen hatten."

Einen anderen Ausgang zu suchen war zu gefährlich gewesen. John hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viele Wachen sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Gebäude befunden hatten.

„Wir schafften es in einen großen, leeren Saal und verriegelten die Türen. Ronon stemmte das Fenster auf und wir kletterten hinaus."

Es hatte viel für die Situation gesprochen, dass Rodney sich nicht einmal über die Kletterprozedur beschwert hatte.

„Wir schafften es in den Schutz der Bäume. Allerdings hatte man uns bemerkt und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Sie schossen mit Stunnern auf uns."

Das Terrain war uneben gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte eine klare Schusslinie gehabt. Etwa einen Kilometer mussten sie sich gejagt haben, bis sich das Blatt wendete.

„Wir waren auf halbem Weg zurück zum Stargate, als wir ins Kreuzfeuer gerieten. Rodney ging zu Boden."

Vollkommen lautlos war er schräg vor ihm weggesackt. John hatte gedacht, dass er in der Schusslinie gestanden hätte und hatte Rodney in relativer Deckung gewähnt. Aber durch das Feuer, das nun von hinten und vorne gekommen war, war das hinfällig geworden.

„Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Ronon und ich versuchten Rodney mit uns zu nehmen, als auch Teyla zu Boden ging. Weitere Schüsse machten es uns unmöglich mit Rodney zwischen uns auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Wir mussten sie beide zurück lassen." John schluckte schwer. „Uns blieb keine andere Wahl. Wir mussten fliehen. Ein paar von Chorejs Männern setzte uns nach, aber wir schafften es bis zum Stargate und zurück nach Atlantis."

Nachdem John seinen Bericht beendet hatte, wurde es still zwischen ihm und Kate. Es verging einige Zeit, in der John die Ereignisse wieder und wieder Revue passieren lies. Aber er kam stets zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Er hatte nicht anders reagieren können.

„Geben Sie sich die Schuld für die Ereignisse?" Kates Frage war völlig neutral gehalten.

Gab er sich die Schuld? Wenn er vorher etwas unternommen hätte, oder sie die Familie besser befragt hätten. Oder wenn er die Zeichen besser gedeutet hätte... Soviel hätte er Teyla und Rodney ersparen können. Hätte er nur seine Augen auf gemacht. Es war nicht die Frage ob er sich die Schuld gab. Es war die Frage, wie er sie sich in solch einer Situation nicht geben konnte.

„Ja. Und es tut niemanden mehr leid als mir."

Gedankenverloren vergingen einige Momente, in denen John den Geschehnissen hinterher hing.

„Gut, John." Eine kurze Pause folgte Kates Worten, als diese das Schweigen durchbrach. „Gibt es noch etwas, über das Sie mit mir reden möchten?"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Dann sehen wir uns Morgen wieder."

Und damit erhoben sie sich beide. Kate ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und John zur Tür, wo er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte. „Das ist normal, oder?"

Sie schien genau zu wissen, worauf er zielte. „Ja, John. Ihr Problem liegt noch nicht dort."

Schweigend verließ er den Raum, denn die nächste Frage würde er nicht stellen.

* * *

_tbc_


	5. Reaktionen

**Kapitel 4:  
_Reaktionen_**

Schweiß gebadet schreckte John aus dem Schlaf. Mit seiner zittrigen Hand fuhr er sich durch seine Haare und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, dessen Anzeige in der Dunkelheit deutlich hervorstach. Kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn ein Alptraum geweckt hatte. Aber er wusste nichts davon. Das einzige was er mit Sicherheit benennen konnte waren die Gefühle, die ihn nach einem solchen durchströmten. Angst, Panik und Verzweiflung. Es war nun das zweite Mal, dass er so aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Und irgendwie war John froh darüber, gar nicht zu wissen, was ihn so aufwühlte. Tatsächlich erinnerte er sich seit einer geraumen Zeit nicht daran überhaupt Träume zu haben.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Körper nach diesem Aufwachen nicht mehr so schnell zu Ruhe kommen wollte oder daran, dass er überhaupt viel in letzter Zeit geschlafen hatte. Jedenfalls entschied sich John zu einem kleinen Spaziergang.

Sein Weg führte durch die verschlungenen Wege der Stadt und wann immer er an einem Fenster vorbei kam, das ihm einen Ausblick auf den überwältigenden Nachthimmel mit seinen zwei Monden gab, blieb er stehen und genoss die Aussicht für ein paar Minuten.

Unbewusst musste er nach einiger Zeit den Weg zu Rodneys Labor eingeschlagen haben, denn plötzlich fand er sich vor dem noch hell erleuchteten Raum wieder. Und ein Blick um die Ecke zeigte ihm auch woran das lag.

„Rodney? Ich dachte Sie dürfen hier nicht rein?"

Leicht verwirrte Augen folgten ihm, als er sich in das Labor begab und sich neben Rodney auf einem Stuhl nieder lies.

„Was? Ich darf nicht _arbeiten_ und das tue ich auch nicht. Ich bin lediglich hier, weil..."

„Sie nicht schlafen können? Ja, das kenne ich." Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er hinzu: „Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?"

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Ist bestimmt lustig mit anzusehen wie zwei müde, schlaflose Männer um den Sieg auf dem Spielbrett ringen."

Gesagt, getan. Sie waren fast durch ihr erstes Spiel, bevor einer von ihnen wieder etwas äußerte.

„Und, wie läuft es mit Heightmeyer?" Rodneys Stimme verriet nichts, seine Augen allerdings schon. Sie sprachen von Besorgnis.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir ist." _Oder warum_, fügte er still hinzu.

„Wirklich nicht?"

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hhm. Ich wünschte mir ginge es auch so. Oh, wie gerne würde ich das alles vergessen! Und übrigens, Schach."

Es fiel John schwer dem Spiel zu folgen und es sah eindeutig so aus, als ob er verlieren würde.

„Wollen... wollen Sie darüber reden?"

„Will ich darüber reden? Nach Kates Aussage zu urteilen muss ich darüber reden, um über die Ereignisse hinweg zu kommen. Ich würde mal gerne sehen wie sie versuchen würde über so etwas hinweg zu kommen! Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat uns gefoltert! Und wofür das ganze? Das was er uns gefragt hat hätte ich ihm auch ohne die schmerzhafte Misshandlung meines Körpers geben können! Es war nicht so, als wenn dieser Bastard die wirklich schwierigen Fragen gestellt hätte!"

Huh. John hätte nicht gedacht, dass Rodney wirklich darüber reden wollte. Mit ihm. Und jetzt. Vielleicht war es Rodney so leid, dass es endlich mal raus musste. Oder er sah in ihm eine Art Leidensgenossen.

Der Wissenschaftler hatte sich in Fahrt geredet und das Spiel vor ihm völlig vergessen. „Wissen Sie was er getan hat? Er hat uns so positioniert das wir uns sehen konnten. Uns in die Augen sehen konnten und alles mit ansehen konnten, was dieser Hurensohn uns angetan hat! Er war nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Sadist! Ein widerlicher, kleiner..."

Doch Rodneys weitere sehr farbenfrohe Beleidigungen gingen an John vorbei. Er hatte gesehen wie Teyla und Rodney an leicht gekrümmte, dicke Holzwände gefesselt gewesen waren. In welchem Zustand sie waren...

Bevor er noch einen weiteren Gedanken in diese Richtung ansetzten konnte, brachte Rodneys aufgebrachte Stimme Johns Fokus wieder auf den Wissenschaftler.

„Es war ein Spiel für Chorej! Nichts weiter!" Abwesend spielte er mit einem von Johns Rittern in der Hand, den er vor ein paar Zügen vom Spielfeld geholt hatte. Mit einer nach seinen lautstarken Äußerungen ungewohnt ruhigen Stimme fuhr er fort. „Er hat mit Dingen gedroht, John, mit denen droht man nicht. Ich dachte ich würde sterben. Er hat mich gezwungen zu zusehen wie er Teyla mit dem Messer tranchierte. Ich - ich will dass es vorbei ist. Ich will das nicht mehr vor meinen Augen sehen, wann immer ich sie schließe. Warum ist es noch nicht vorbei?"

Niedergebeugt saß Rodney John gegenüber, sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Ein leichtes Beben ging von seinem Körper aus und immer wieder flüsterte er kaum wahrnehmbar seine letzten Worte. „Warum ist es noch nicht vorbei?"

John hatte keine Antwort für ihn. Als er mit seinen Stuhl zu Rodney rollen wollte merkte er, dass seine Hände den Tisch vor ihm in einem eisernen Griff umklammert hatten.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Verzweifelten und mit einer zittrigen Hand drückte er zaghaft die leicht bebende Schulter seines Freundes.

ooOoo

Bis zum Morgen hatten sie beide stumm nebeneinander in Rodneys Labor gesessen. Erst dann, als wenn die Sonne die letzten Erinnerungen an die Nacht endgültig aus ihnen vertrieben hätte, verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

Ohne sich groß um einen Umweg zu seinem Quartier zu bemühen, beschloss John ein frühes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen.

In der Messe war wenig los und irgendwie war es ihm auch ganz recht so. An einem der wenigen belegten Tische saß Lieutenant Holloman, der ihn auch gesehen hatte und eine einladende Geste zu ihm warf.

„Morgen, Lieutenant."

„Colonel."

Sich hinsetzend, nahm John das ebenso karge und kaum angerührte Frühstück seines Gegenübers wahr. „Schon wieder ganz allein hier, Holloman? Sonst sehe ich Sie selten ohne Begleitung."

Der Lieutenant war im wahrsten Sinne ein Gesellschaftstier und sehr kontaktfreudig. Das erste Mal, nachdem John ihn nach der Einweisung und außerhalb des Dienstes in Atlantis gesehen hatte, war ihm das aufgefallen. Sie hatten beide hier in der Messe gestanden und als jemand nach ihm gerufen hatte, war er überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der sich fragend umgedreht hatte. Er und der Lieutenant trugen denselben Vornamen. Wer weiß womit Holloman seine Kumpel zu dieser Situation getrieben hatte.

„Ja. Alles ist irgendwie anders, nicht wahr? Hendricks und Bauldwin sind tot. Die beiden waren schon zwei Originale." Er ließ ein kurzes Lachen ertönen, ohne Zweifel von glücklichen Erinnerungen ausgehend. „Mit den beiden konnte man die irrwitzigsten Dinger abziehen."

John schwieg. Sein anfänglicher Appetit hatte sich verflüchtigt und mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus wirklichen Antrieb, kaute er einen Löffel Cornflakes.

„Ich habe Sie auf der Trauerfeier gesehen, Colonel." Es war nur eine einfache Feststellung, die es John allerdings leicht unwohl werden ließ.

Holloman sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte einfach nur auf sein kaum angerührtes Essen vor ihm.

„Wieso waren Sie nicht auch auf der Krankenstation um die Verwundeten zu besuchen?"

Die Frage überraschte John. Warum war er nicht dort gewesen? Als er selbst noch zu den Patienten dort zählte, hatte er kaum einen Blick auf die anderen belegten Betten geworfen. Der Gedanke an sie hatte sich ihm einfach noch nicht aufgetan. War das nicht seltsam?

Der Lieutenant vor ihm schien nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort gewartet zu haben, denn noch während John nach Worten suchte, sprach er weiter. „Wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund, warum ich hier alleine sitze. Wegen den Erinnerungen, die ihre Gesichter in uns auslösen."

Nur am Rande nahm John wahr, wie Holloman aufstand und ihn alleine ließ. Die letzten Worte des Lieutenants hallten in seinem Kopf nach, wie die Predigt in einer Kirche. Er fragte sich, wann er in letzter Zeit bewusst jemanden ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Nicht seinen Freunden oder Dr. Heightmeyer, sondern den anderen Bewohnern von Atlantis. Denjenigen, an denen er in den Gängen vorbei ging oder denjenigen, die hier in der Messe um ihn waren. Sein Fokus war nur noch auf seine nächste Umgebung gehaftet. Auf seine Freunde, wenn er mit ihnen sprach. Sie gaben ihm die Normalität nach der er sich sehnte. Was würde passieren, wenn er weiter blicken würde, was würde er dann sehen? Und wollte er es überhaupt in Erfahrung bringen?

„Hallo, Colonel. Darf - darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde John von Major Lorne geholt, der mit einer Kaffeetasse fragend vor ihm stand. Die Tische um ihn herum hatten sich langsam zu füllen begonnen und man spürte, wie der neue Tag langsam in die Gänge kam.

Mit einer Geste nicht unähnlich der, die Holloman zuvor zu ihm geworfen hatte, lud er den Major ein Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich dachte mir dass Sie vielleicht wissen möchten wie es so läuft", erklärte Lorne, als er sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber John niederließ.

„Ja, wie läuft es so?" Nicht, das er sich das wirklich fragen würde. Seltsamerweise. Allerdings wirkte der Major auf ihn leicht nervös und unsicher und John wollte ihn nicht weiter in diese Richtung treiben. Der Anblick gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Sonst war Lorne selbst im heißesten Gefecht ruhig. Und hätte John normalerweise nicht auch genau danach gefragt?

„Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Replikatoren oder Wraith. Bis jetzt hatten wir auch keinen weiteren Zusammenstoß mit ihnen. Colonel Carter lebt sich ein. Es gab ein paar kleinere Reibereien unter den Soldaten, aber nichts Ernstes."

Während Lornes Bericht musste John feststellen, wie fern er sich alldem fühlte. „Das hört sich doch gut an, Major."

Nur zaghaft zeigte sich ein Lächeln in Lornes Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte John die Gelegenheit nutzen und nach den verwundeten Männern fragen. Hollomans Worte waren noch immer deutlich in seinem Kopf.

„Wie..., uhm..." Warum war es so schwer nach ihnen zu fragen? „Wie - wie geht es den Verwundeten?"

Lorne musste seine Mühe, sich zu dieser Frage durchzuringen, bemerkt haben und reagierte mit einem Unwohlsein, dass er nur schwer verbergen konnte. Selbst seine Augen hatten Probleme sich den seinigen zu zeigen.

„Stubens und Blade hat es schwer erwischt, aber die Ärzte konnten sie noch rechtzeitig erreichen. Sie, uhm, sie sind noch auf der Krankenstation. Lorens und Fawett sind schon wieder auf den Beinen, aber noch unter ärztlicher Aufsicht. Und der Rest ist wieder im Dienst. Ja..." Schloss Lorne das Thema mit deutlichen Unbehagen ab. „Nun Sir, Sie werden wirklich vermisst. Ist nicht dasselbe, wenn Sie nicht da sind."

John wusste wieder mal nicht, was er sagen sollte und ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

Lorne schien auch um weitere Worte verlegen zu sein und nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedete er sich und liest John mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

ooOoo

Als John sich an diesem Nachmittag auf den Weg zu Heightmeyers Büro machte, versuchte er seine Augen etwas mehr für seine Umgebung offen zu halten. Doch wie er feststellen musste, als er die langen so markanten Gänge Atlantis' entlang ging, hatte er damit mehr Probleme als angenommen. Drei Wissenschaftler, eine Krankenschwester und vier Soldaten war er auf seinem Weg begegnet. Er sah ihre Schuhe, Kleidung und Haarfarbe. Er spürte ihre kurzen Blicke wenn sie ihn passierten. Nur in ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht sehen. Der bloße Gedanke daran schreckte ihn ab.

Das Thema machte ihm Angst und er war froh, dass er vor Kates Tür angekommen war. Er war überrascht die Psychologin an der Tür zu sehen und nicht wie gewöhnlich an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Hallo, John. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen noch ein wenig draußen zu warten?"

Auf dem Sofa hinter ihr konnte er Rodney sitzen sehen, der recht aufgelöst aussah.

„Natürlich. Kein Problem."

Er entfernte sich und seine Schritte führten ihn auf den nächsten Balkon, wo er auf einer Bank Platz nahm.

John wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als Kate sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er sie.

„Besser. Es war gut für ihn endlich anzufangen darüber zu reden." Sie lies die Worte für eine kurze Zeit zwischen ihnen hängen. „Rodney hat mir von letzter Nacht erzählt. Das war bestimmt nicht einfach für Sie."

Als er nicht reagierte, fuhr sie fort. „Was haben Sie empfunden, als Rodney von seinen Erlebnissen sprach?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich kurz erinnert." Ermutigend sah Kate ihn an. „Er... er sprach davon wie er und Teyla festgehalten wurden."

„Und Sie haben diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf gesehen."

„Ja..."

Es war unangenehm gewesen. Es hatte sich ihm einfach aufgedrängt und wäre es nicht um Rodney gegangen, John hätte das Thema zu einem Ende gebracht.

„Es war zusammenhangslos. Nur dieses eine Bild. Ich... ich war dort, nicht wahr?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Kate seinem Blick aufs Meer folgte. „Ja, John, das waren Sie. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach dort weiter machen, wo wir das letzte Mal aufgehört haben. Sie sind von M74-882 nach Atlantis zurück gekehrt."

John brauchte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken wieder in diese Richtung zu lenken. „Ja, Ronon und ich sind sofort zu Colonel Carter gegangen um sie über die Lage zu informieren."

Er war damals kaum aus dem Stargate getreten, als er schon eilig die Treppen zum Kontrollraum hoch gelaufen war.

„Ich habe ihr die Situation dargelegt."

Ronon war zu aufgebracht gewesen, es war deutlich, dass der Satedaner sofort wieder zurück wollte und diesen Wunsch hatte John mehr als nur geteilt.

„Aber aufgrund der - der Situation ließ sie es nicht zu." Unglaube und auch Wut spürte John wieder in sich aufflammen, genau wie an jenem Tage. „Es lief darauf hinaus, dass ein Jumper zur Aufklärung geschickt wurde."

Kate musste seine Gefühle bemerkt haben. „Sie waren damit nicht einverstanden?"

War das eine Fangfrage? „Doch, so schreibt es das Protokoll vor", erwiderte er etwas hitziger, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Aber es fiel Ihnen schwer, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ja, verdammt! Ich habe die Augen von Chorej gesehen. Und in ihnen war zu viel zu sehen gewesen. Er hatte Rodney und Teyla! Ich wollte sie schnellstens da raus wissen!" Er war aufgestanden und zum Balkongelände getreten.

Wieder ruhiger redete er weiter. „Das Gelände um Chorejs _Residenz_ war gut abgesichert. Wir brauchten eine gute Strategie um rein zu kommen."

Und um auf diese zu kommen, hatten sie Zeit gebraucht. John wusste noch genau, was ihm im Kopf umher gegangen war, als die Uhr unaufhörlich für sie getickt hatte. _Was passiert gerade mit Teyla und Rodney?_

„Am Ende hatten wir zu lange mit nutzlosem Herumsitzen verschwendet." Unbewusst fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „Wir entschieden uns für einen Bodenangriff. Drei Teams sollten Ronon und mich begleiten."

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen und Kate trat zu ihm ans Geländer. Sie ließ die Ruhe noch einen weiteren Moment gewähren bis sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Und dann sind Sie durch das Stargate gegangen um die Rettungsmission durch zu führen. Was ist auf der anderen Seite passiert?"

Unbewusst drehte er sein Gesicht in den Wind, fort von Kate. „Wir haben uns verteilt und haben uns durch den Wald Chorejs Unterkunft genähert."

Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, endlich etwas zu unternehmen. Der Weg bis zu Chorej verlief relativ glatt. Sie waren nur auf zwei Wachposten gestoßen, die sie schnell und ohne Aufsehen ausgeschaltet hatten.

„Was ist dann geschehen, John?" Kates Stimme war vollkommen neutral und doch machte sie ihn leicht wütend, tief in seinem Inneren.

„Wir sind rein und haben sie rausgeholt."

„John -"

„Das war's, Punkt. Wir haben die Mission erfüllt, was gibt es da noch mehr zu sagen?!" Wie ein unscheinbares Lüftchen hatte sich seine Wut in einen reißenden Tornado entwickelt. Was wollte diese Frau von ihm? Warum führten sie überhaupt dieses Gespräch?

„John, Ihr Verhalten ist eine reine Schutzfunktion -"

Aber wieder ließ er Kate nicht ausreden. „Es gibt nichts weiter zu sagen!"

Aufgebracht brachte er mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide.

„John, es ist ok, wir müssen nicht weiter darüber reden." Alles an Kate strahlte Ruhe aus. Eine Ruhe, die John nur noch weiter von ihr forttrieb.

„Nein, vergessen Sie es! Wir sind fertig mit reden!" Und damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zurück in das Innere der Stadt.

* * *

_tbc_


	6. Furcht

**Kapitel 5:  
_Furcht_**

John war eine ganze Weile völlig blind für seine Umgebung durch Atlantis marschiert. Und das einzige, was er in sich fühlen konnte, war Wut. Warum, _warum_ hatte er überhaupt mit Kate Heightmeyer geredet? Damit sie ihm helfen konnte? Er redete nicht mit Seelenklempnern! Und was wollte sie eigentlich von ihm? Hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, was passiert war? Es war genauso geschehen. Genauso. Ganz bestimmt. Da war nichts weiter.

Seine Wut verließ ihn und machte Platz für etwas anderes. Furcht. Die altbekannte Furcht, die er in letzter Zeit immer mit sich trug, tief verborgen vor den Anderen und vor sich selbst. Die Art von Furcht, die er kurz in den Augen von Colonel Carter und auch Major Lorne gesehen hatte. Gesehen, aber wohlweislich nicht wahr genommen hatte.

Der Klang seines Namens veranlasste ihn stehen zu bleiben und zum ersten Mal überhaupt, sein Augenmerk auf seine Umgebung zu richten. Teyla stand nicht unweit vor ihm und kam auf ihn zu.

„John, ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen? Sie sehen sehr abwesend aus."

Teylas Präsenz schaffte es, ihm eines, seiner immer rarer werdenden Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Ja, alles ist in Ordnung."

Etwas zaghaft erwiderte sie sein Lächeln.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation für einen Kontrollbesuch. Vielleicht möchten Sie mich begleiten?"

„Gerne."

Und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

John bemerkte, dass ihr leichtes Humpeln, das sie in den letzten Tagen gezeigt hatte, verschwunden war.

„Es geht Ihnen besser, oder?"

„Ja. Meine Verletzungen heilen gut."

Anscheinend war sie wie er selbst um weitere Worte verlegen, denn bis zur Krankenstation sprachen sie nichts Weiteres mehr. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Colonel, Sie wieder hier? Wir haben uns doch schon heute Morgen gesehen. Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"

Dr. Keller hatte sie bei ihrem Eintritt gesehen und hatte sie sofort in Augenschein genommen.

„Alles bestens. Ich begleite nur Teyla."

„Ok. Sie können hier auf sie warten. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Und mit einem Blick von beiden Frauen, bevor sie sich in einen anderen Teil der Krankenstation aufmachten, machte er es sich auf einem nahen Stuhl bequem.

Etwas später hatte er sich in Teylas Quartier auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen. Teyla selbst saß auf ihrem Bett und sah ihn für seinen Geschmack etwas zu genau an. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr, dass er mit ihr alleine war. Sonst hatte sie nur den Kontakt zur Gruppe gesucht und hatte sich ansonsten eher zurückgezogen. Das war wohl ihre Art mit den Dingen klar zu kommen.

„Ich wollte schon länger mit Ihnen reden, John", fing sie etwas zögerlich an. „Aber bis jetzt fiel es mir zu schwer. Selbst jetzt fühle ich mich nicht sehr wohl dabei."

Das war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Teyla...", fing er vorsichtig an, doch mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach sie ihn.

„Nein, es ist besser so." Schützend legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren eingegipsten linken Arm.

„Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld ist. Nichts von dem, was passiert ist."

Es stimmte, er gab sich die Schuld an ihrem und Rodneys Zustand. Aber das war nichts, womit er nicht klar kam. Es war sogar eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihm in dieser Zeit Halt gaben, denn er wusste, dass es normal war.

Teylas Augen sahen kurz ins Leere und John zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihre Gedanken gerade in die Vergangenheit wanderten.

„John, ich bin für Sie da. Wir alle sind es."

Ihre Worte, mit einer so offenen Ehrlichkeit, überraschten ihn. War Teyla hier nicht das Opfer? Müsste er ihr das nicht eigentlich sagen?

„Was auch immer es ist, Sie sind nicht alleine."

Und bevor John irgendetwas in dieser Richtung sagen konnte, brachte Teyla das Gespräch auf unbeschwertere Dinge, bei denen John seine bis jetzt nicht registrierte Anspannung verschwinden sah.

ooOoo

Der nächste Morgen brach an und weckte John auf all zu bekannte Weise, nach Luft schnappend, Schweiß gebadet und mit Gefühlen, über die er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Ablenkung suchte er in Bewegung. Am liebsten wäre er durch Atlantis gejoggt. Doch aufgrund ärztlicher Anweisung stand diese Option nicht zur Auswahl. So entschied er sich für einen Fußmarsch anstatt eines Laufes.

Seine Füße mussten ihn unbemerkt zu dem Trainingsraum geführt haben, in dem er oft mit Teyla oder Ronon trainierte. Die Tür stand offen und er konnte Stimmen in dem Raum hören. Als er schon ein paar Schritte weiter war, hörte er plötzlich seinen Namen und hielt inne.

„...denke nicht, dass es so ist. Colonel Sheppard -"

„Du warst nicht dabei, ok? Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, Mal."

Unbewusst trat John näher, zur noch immer offenen Tür hin.

„Na und? Er würde so etwas nicht tun, ist mir ganz egal was du sagst!"

Worüber redeten die beiden?

„Sam, was glaubst du denn, warum er zurzeit ein Schatten seiner selbst ist? Was glaubst du, warum sie ihm nicht mal mit einer Waffe durch die Gegend laufen lassen?"

Die Stimme des Mannes, Mals Stimme, war die eines Mannes, der versuchte, seinen Standpunkt zu vermitteln, nicht die eines Anklägers.

Johns Puls vor der Tür erhöhte sich. Er blickte an seiner rechten Seite hinunter. Doch dort, wo sonst seine 9mm war, befand sich nichts. Was John am meisten daran erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass er sie bist jetzt nicht einmal vermisst hatte.

„Er ist traumatisiert. Klar, das es ihm nicht gut geht nachdem, was der Hälfte seines Teams passiert ist und nicht zuletzt mit seinen Männern."

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht! Er ist komplett durchgedreht an diesem Tag. Glaub es mir, ich habe es gesehen! Da war nichts kalkuliertes mehr. Er hat sich auf die feindlichen Männer gestützt und _zack!_, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Viel mehr habe ich nicht mitbekommen, so ein großer Typ hat mir eins auf den Schädel gegeben. Mann, hatte ich ein brummen als ich..."

Doch John hörte nicht mehr zu. Das einzige, was ihn noch auf seinen gummiartigen Beinen hielt, war die Wand hinter ihm, an der er sich wie das Leben selbst festklammerte. In seinem Kopf war ein einziges Rauschen und mehr als ein Gefühl des Schockes, das ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte, war nicht in ihm.

Er ließ einige Minuten so verstreichen, in denen er nichts weiter tat, als sich auf sein Atmen zu konzentrieren. Und erst als er sich sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn wieder tragen würden, brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Tür des Trainingsraumes, aus der nun Kampfgeräusche erklangen.

Wie durch einen dicken Nebel hallten die letzten Worte die er gehört hatte dumpf in seinem Kopf nach.

_Er ist komplett durchgedreht an diesem Tag. Da war nichts Kalkuliertes mehr._

John war niemand, der gerne die Kontrolle verlor. Kontrolle war wichtig. Kontrolle war sein Schutz, sein Überleben. Wie nur hatte es dazu kommen können? Oder hatte Sam etwa übertrieben? Aber hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er dabei gewesen war? Das er gesehen hatte, wie John seinen Halt und damit sich selbst verloren hatte?

Ihm drehte sich alles und war froh, dass er den Weg zurück zu seinem Quartier gefunden hatte. Geistig erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, aus dem er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit so unsanft geweckt worden war.

War das der Grund, warum er solche Probleme hatte? Weil er ausgerastet war? Die Worte hatten ihn schockiert, ganz eindeutig. Aber sie hatten keine Erinnerungen in ihm ausgelöst oder Bilder durch seinen Kopf schießen lassen. Und er war froh darüber. Was auch immer passiert sein mochte, er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte nicht darüber reden oder sich erinnern oder sonst etwas damit zu tun haben! Sein Verhalten und er selber würden mit der Zeit wieder normal werden und alles würde wieder gut sein. Er brauchte nur ein wenig mehr Zeit.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu das es schon zwei Wochen her war, seit die Dinge nicht mehr in den gewohnten Bahnen verliefen. Hätte sich da nicht schon längst etwas getan haben müssen? Aber diesen kontraproduktiven Gedanken ignorierte John einfach. Zeit war Zeit und nicht immer war sie für jeden gleich.

Sein Appetit war ihm vergangen und bis zum Mittagessen, bei dem er sein Team sehen würde, blieb er wo er war und verdrängte das, was er an diesem Morgen mitgehört hatte.

ooOoo

Irgendwie war ihm die Zeit etwas abhanden gekommen und John musste feststellen, dass er bereits etwas spät für seine Verabredung dran war.

Als er die gut besuchte Messe betrat sah er Ronon, Teyla und Rodney bereits mit beladenen Tabletten an einem Tisch sitzen. Auch sie wurden auf ihn aufmerksam, ohne Zweifel, weil sie nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatten und winkten ihm kurz zu.

Also holte sich John ein Tablett und füllte dieses mit einem Hackbraten, samt Beilagen. Sein Appetit war in diesen Tagen nicht das was er mal war, doch wenn er sein Essen mit seinem Team einnehmen konnte, war es nicht ganz so schlimm etwas in sich hinein zu bekommen.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zu den Anderen und sein Blick viel auf Ronon, der sich gerade lebhaft mit Rodney unterhielt. Doch sein Augenmerk war auf die erhobene Hand des Satedaners gerichtet, in der er ein mit Hackbraten und Ketchup beschmiertes Messer sah.

John fror auf der Stelle fest.

Das Messer, sein Messer. Voller Blut.

„John?"

Er war über jemanden gebeugt und nichts außer Wut und Hass war in ihm. Er hob sein Messer und ließ es nieder gehen. Immer und immer wieder stach es in den Körper. Blut quoll aus den Wunden und spritze auf ihn. Er spürte es auf seiner Kleidung, seinem Gesicht. Seine Hände waren blutrot verfärbt und noch immer stieß er sein Messer tief in den Körper des toten Mannes.

Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde er zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Sein Blick ging vollkommen benommen zu Boden, wo sein Tablett mit seinem Inhalt verteilt lag.

„Sheppard?"

Dem Krachen war eine unnatürliche Stille gefolgt, die allumfassend war. Nur undeutlich war er sich der starrenden Blicke der Menschen um ihn herum bewusst. Nicht einmal das Geräusch einer Bewegung war zu hören.

„John! Sehen Sie mich an!"

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Seine Augen folgten ihr, bis sie auf Teylas Gesicht landeten. Besorgnis war in ihrem Blick. Und nicht nur ihn ihrem. Ronon und Rodney, die nicht weit entfernt standen, wirkten nicht minder besorgt. Rodney trug zudem deutliche Zeichen großer Unsicherheit.

„Sie sollten sich setzten. Kommen Sie!"

Doch als die Hand ihn mit sich führen wollte, wich er einen Schritt zurück. Ein Summen hatte um ihn herum eingesetzt, wie von einem Schwarm Bienen. Er sah sich um. Keine Bienen. Aber viel zu viele Augen, die alle nur auf ihn gerichtet waren. Augen, die ihm förmlich entgegen schrien, dass sie es wussten. Ihr summendes Flüstern war Beweis genug. Sie wussten es, sie wussten es alle! Er musste hier weg!

Stolpernd wich er weiter zurück.

„John?", hörte er Teyla hinter sich noch sagen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Tür schritt. Es kostete ihn alles an Selbstbeherrschung die er aufbringen konnte, nicht einfach los zu stürmen. Auf seinem Weg schwoll das Summen wieder zu einer normalen Geräuschkulisse an, wofür er dankbar war.

Er schaffte es bis aus der Tür und bis um die nächste Biegung, bevor er loslief und nicht eher anhielt, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm in seinem Quartier geschlossen hatte.

ooOoo

Ein Klopfen war das nächste was John wieder wahrnahm. Er hatte sich direkt neben der Tür zu Boden gleiten lassen und hatte seitdem seinen Kopf auf den Knien abgestützt. Langsam hob er diesen.

„Colonel Sheppard? Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Ihr Team und ich machen uns Sorgen nachdem Sie aus der Messe verschwunden sind." Es war eindeutig Kate Heightmeyers Stimme, die schwach durch seine Tür zu hören war. „John?"

Aber ihm war ganz und gar nicht danach zumute jetzt jemanden um sich zu haben. Oder schlimmer noch, mit jemandem zu reden.

„John, es ist in Ordnung wenn Sie nicht mit uns reden möchten, aber sagen Sie uns bitte, ob alles ok bei Ihnen ist."

Wenn er jetzt weiterhin schwieg, würden sie ganz sicher seine Tür aufbrechen. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln musste er daran danken das er, wenn er auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür stände, es ganz genau so machen würde. Aber das Schicksal wollte es anscheinend nicht gut mit ihm und hatte ihn hier hin geschickt, in den Abgrund, in dem er sich befand. Einen Abgrund, von dem er nur bruchstückhaft wusste, wie er hineingeraten war.

„Ja, es geht mir gut." Seine Stimme verriet seinen inneren Zustand, sie war brüchig und unsicher.

Es wurde ruhig und John konnte ein leises Gespräch vor seiner Tür hören. Kates Stimme schaffte es durch die Barriere und er hörte sie sagen: „Er sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. ... Ja, das wäre das Beste. Falls etwas sein sollte rufen Sie mich."

Seine Tür öffnete sich nach einer kurzen Zeit und schloss sich wieder, ohne das er auf gesehen hatte. Sein zu Boden gesenkter Blick fiel auf ein Paar Schuhe, das sich langsam an ihm vorbei bewegte. Als er die Person sich neben ihn hinsetzten hörte, warf er doch einen Blick auf diese. Es war Ronon.

„Ich will nicht reden."

„Gut, ich auch nicht."

Überrascht sah er Ronon an, der einfach nur geradeaus schaute und nichts Weiteres von sich gab.

Und so blieben er und Ronon einfach schweigend nebeneinander am Boden sitzen. John hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er war froh, dass da jemand war. Einfach nur da war.

ooOoo

Irgendwann später, vielleicht Minuten, vielleicht auch Stunden, hatte John sich in sein Bett gelegt und war eingeschlafen. Als er wieder aufwachte war Kate bei ihm und Ronon verschwunden.

Kate. Glaubte sie etwa, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte?

Er schob einen Arm über sein Gesicht und hoffte, sie würde einfach wieder gehen. John würde nicht mit ihr reden. Es gab nichts zu reden. Was auch immer passiert war, mit ihm passiert war, es war vergangen und vorbei. Punkt. Ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel. Er befand sich nur in einer Art Nachwehen. Ein, zwei Tage und alles war wieder gut und normal. Er würde nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen und all die Bilder in seinen Kopf würden somit auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden. Kein Grund also mit jemandem zu reden.

„Ich weiß das Sie es nicht hören wollen, aber es wird nicht besser werden wenn Sie sich dem nicht stellen, John. Sie haben ein schweres Trauma erlitten, dass eine Amnesie zur Folge hatte die in Ihrem Fall nicht dauerhaft ist. Was Sie heute erlebt haben nennen wir einen Flashback, das Erleben einer vergangenen traumatischen Situation. Die Symptome einer traumatisierten Person können schwerwiegend sein, von Leid- und Angstgefühlen bis hin zu schwerwiegenden psychischen Störungen.

John, Sie brauchen Hilfe. Sie können das nicht ignorieren oder allein bewältigen."

Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Kate. Sie konnte ihm viel erzählen.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie Probleme haben sich Ihren Erinnerungen zu stellen, da Sie versuchen, sie einfach zu ignorieren und es vermeiden, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Ich kann Ihnen helfen. Es gibt Medikamente die Ihre Symptome abschwächen können, sodass Sie weniger Probleme haben darüber zu reden.

John, eine Therapie ist in Ihrem Falle unumgänglich. Sie rennen vor der Wahrheit des Tages auf M74-882 davon. Das entspricht Ihnen nicht."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach Kate weiter, ungerührt dessen, das John auf keines ihrer Worte reagiert hatte.

„Sie suchen die Normalität. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich in der Gesellschaft Ihres Teams wohlfühlen, weil es Ihnen dieses Gefühl verschafft. Aber das ist es nicht wirklich, John. Es ist nichts weiter als ein Trugschluss. Eine Lüge. Das was Sie suchen, können Sie nicht haben, solange Sie sich den Tatsachen nicht stellen."

Konnte Kate nicht endlich aufhören zu reden? Warum musste sie hier sitzen und ihm all das erzählen was er nicht hören wollte? Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ihre Worte machten ihm Angst. Unbewusst brachte John sich in eine Embryostellung, als Kate immer noch zu ihm weiter redete.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es leicht ist. Oder das es schnell gehen wird. Aber nur wenn Sie sich dem stellen, John, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie das erreichen, was Sie haben wollen. Normalität. Denken Sie darüber nach."

John hörte wie Kate aufstand und den Raum verlies.

Er war aufgewühlt und fühlte sich völlig ausgewrungen. Warum musste Kate ihn auch so verunsichern? Sie war doch nur zu ihm gekommen um ihn zu verwirren und ihm mit ihren Worten Angst zu machen. Am Ende war sie nichts weiter als ein Seelenklempner, wie so viele andere. Sie wollte doch nur, dass er mit ihr redete. Das wollen sie doch alle.

Das man sich öffnet und sich ihnen auf einem silbernen Tablett präsentiert. Um das zu erreichen, machen sie alles! Verunsichern, übertreiben und einen Dinge einreden. Aber nicht mit ihm! Er würde nicht darauf herein fallen! Mit ihm war alles bestens! Und das war keine Vermeidungsstrategie oder ähnliches. Oh nein. Er wusste wo er stand und was er tun musste.

Da war nichts, dem er sich stellen musste. Es würde verschwinden, wenn er es links liegen ließ. Wie ein Feuer, das kein Brennholz mehr hatte, würden die Bilder vergehen. Das war die Wahrheit.

John drehte sich zurück auf seinen Rücken und betrachtete die Decke.

Die einzige Wahrheit.

* * *

_tbc_


	7. Sturz in den Abgrund

**A/N:** So, an dieser Stelle warne ich noch einmal vor. Es wird ungemütlich. Richtig ungemütlich!

* * *

**Kapitel 6:  
_Sturz in den Abgrund_**

Doch in den darauf folgenden Tagen wurde Johns Glaube schwer auf die Probe gestellt und wenn er auch nur etwas von seiner sturen Beharrlichkeit auf seine Meinung abgewichen wäre und die Augen nicht von den offensichtlichen Zeichen abgewendet hätte, hätte er bemerkt, dass seine Strategie in keinster Weise funktionierte.

Es fing alleine damit an, dass wann immer John aus seinem Quartier ging, er sich konstant von seinen Mitmenschen verfolgt fühlte. Er spürte ihre Blicke auf sich, von denen er sich sicher war, dass sie es wussten. Wussten, was er getan hatte. Die besser als er selbst wussten, was er getan hatte.

Es fiel ihm schwer darüber hinweg zu sehen und sein Unwohlsein vor ihnen zu verbergen. Also ging er dem Ganzen einfach aus dem Weg und blieb die meiste Zeit über allein und fernab von den belebten Orten in Atlantis.

Dann waren da die Alpträume, die ihn konstant überkamen. Vorbei waren die Zeiten, in denen er nicht sagten konnte, was ihn des Nachts heimsuchte und ihn Schweiß gebadet und zitternd aufwachen ließ. John wusste nicht, ob es tatsächliche Erinnerungen waren oder seine lebhafte Fantasie, angeregt durch das Wenige, was er gesehen und gehört hatte.

Seine Nächte waren von Grauen gepackt und oftmals war er es, der eine blutige Spur hinter sich ließ und eine Reihe bestialisch zugerichteter Leichen. Und oftmals waren es bekannte Gesichter, die aus leblosen Augen zu ihm zurück starrten. Menschen die er täglich sah, die er befehligte. Aus diesen Träumen aufzuwachen war das Schwerste und nicht nur einmal hatte er sich am ganzen Leibe zitternd nach ihnen übergeben müssen.

Aber was ihn am meisten seinen Plan ad absurdum führen ließ, waren ironischer weise die Momente, in denen er mit Ronon, Rodney und Teyla zusammen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie gesehen hatten, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah, als er einen Flashback hatte, wie Kate es formuliert hatte.

Ihr Verhalten hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, aber unterschwellig war da etwas, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Ihre Gespräche waren nicht mehr so unbeschwert und John wusste, dass sie auf ihre Worte achteten wenn er in der Nähe war. So war sein Ziel, Normalität in seinem Leben zu erreichen, in weite Ferne gerückt.

Aber John gab nicht auf. Wenn sein Umfeld gegen ihn war, dann änderte er es eben. In anderen Worten, er zog sich komplett zurück. Er umging Treffen mit seinem Team. Ging nur vor die Tür, wenn wenig los war, in den frühen oder späten Stunden des Tages und verbrachte die meiste Zeit allein.

Und doch nützte es nichts. Angst wurde sein ständiger Begleiter. Angst davor, sich an etwas zu erinnern, etwas zu hören oder die Blicke seiner Mitmenschen zu sehen.

Kate Heightmeyer war das nicht entgangen. Sie war er nicht los geworden, auch wenn er nicht mit ihr sprach. Täglich kam sie vorbei, um nach ihm zu sehen. Und ihre Ausstrahlung wurde von mal zu mal besorgter. Aber sie würde ihn nicht weich kochen. Und wann immer sie da war, bemühte er sich sie zu ignorieren, genauso wie er es mit allem anderen machte.

Es mussten fünf Tage in diesem Sinne vergangen sein, als er sich spät abends auf einem der vielen Balkone von Atlantis eingefunden hatte, um den Nachthimmel zu beobachten. Seine kaum zu zügelnden Ängste und Gedanken konnte er meistens so etwas beruhigen.

Warum funktionierte es nicht? Warum stand er hier, leicht in der kühlen Nachtluft zitternd und fürchtete sich vor sich selbst? Wieso konnte er es nicht hinter sich lassen?

„Colonel Sheppard." Lieutenant Holloman war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten und hatte sich ebenfalls an das Gelände gelehnt.

Irgendwie überraschte es ihn nicht, ihn hier zu sehen. Und seltsamerweise fühlte er von dem Lieutenant keine Anklage ausgehend. Er fühlte sich nicht einmal unwohl in seiner Gegenwart, anders als in diesen Tagen sogar bei Ronon, Rodney oder Teyla.

„Lieutenant. Was tun Sie hier so spät noch?"

„Das gleiche wie Sie, Sir, der Welt entkommen."

„Der Welt entkommen?"

„Ja. So vieles hat sich geändert. Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Und manchmal ist es schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Viele gute Männer sind gestorben. Freunde von mir."

Holloman lachte kurz auf.

„Es waren gute Jungs. Die besten Freunde die ein Mann haben kann. Immer zu Späßen aufgelegt. Verdammt, sie hatten es echt raus, wie man jemanden ärgern kann. Seit sie meinen vollen Namen das erste Mal gehört haben, Jonathan Ryan, nannten sie mich nur noch J.R. . Oh, wie ich das gehasst habe! Schon komisch, inzwischen vermisse ich es. Das Leben ist schon manchmal seltsam."

John musterte das Gesicht des etwas jüngeren Piloten neben ihm. Es war zu den Sternen gerichtet, das, wie einer der Monde, zum Teil von Wolken verdeckt war. Es war kein Schmerz in seinen Zügen, nur leichter Wehmut.

„Manchmal muss man sich den Dingen stellen, bevor man weiter machen kann. Das Geschehene akzeptieren und sich seinen Gefühlen stellen."

Hollomans Blick war nun genau auf John gerichtet. Seine graublauen Augen fixierten ihn förmlich.

„Stellen Sie sich ihrer Taten, Colonel. Tun Sie sich das nicht länger an."

Der Lieutenant hielt den Augenkontakt noch eine Weile und John fühlte, wie ernst er seine Worte meinte.

„Sir", und damit ließ er John schließlich alleine zurück.

Als er später die schwach erleuchteten Gänge der Stadt zurück zu seinem Quartier ging, wusste er nicht mehr genau, ob er sein Ziel auf seinem Wege erreichen konnte. Aber noch war er nicht bereit aufzugeben. Seine Sturheit ließ es nicht zu.

ooOoo

Der nächste Tag startete wie die anderen, mit einer Nacht in der John kaum Ruhe finden konnte. So malträtiert, war er nicht in der Stimmung, sich der Welt da draußen zu stellen und war daher mehr als überrascht, dass Ronon, Rodney und Teyla mit einem Frühstück zu ihm kamen. Er hatte nur Rodney gestern gesehen, aber als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu drückend geworden war, hatte sich der Wissenschaftler verabschiedet. Rodney war tatsächlich verlegen für weitere Worte gewesen!

„Wir haben Sie schon länger nicht mehr in der Messe gesehen und dachten uns, dass Ihnen Gesellschaft beim Essen gut tun könnte", erklärte Teyla ihre Anwesenheit.

In der Messe war er tatsächlich nur noch, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Er kam und ging, ohne mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig dafür zu verwenden. Gemeinsam gesessen hatten sie alle nicht mehr seit dem Tage, an dem John die Messe fluchtartig verlassen hatte.

„Das ist nett", war alles was John sagte, als sich seine Besucher in seinen vier Wänden ausbreiteten. Irgendetwas war in der Luft.

Rodney drückte ihm ein Sandwich in die Hand. „Es ist Truthahn, glaube ich jedenfalls."

Ok. Sie brachten ihm Essen, sie waren alle anwesend und sie hatten alle diesen Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich sagte, dass sie etwas vor hatten. Es lief ganz offensichtlich auf das Eine hinaus.

John legte sein Sandwich neben sich auf sein Bett. „Leute..."

„Nein, hören Sie uns erst an, ok?", unterbrach ihn Rodney als er um weitere Worte haderte.

„Ihr Verhalten bereitet uns Sorge, John. Wir haben mit Kate Heightmeyer gesprochen, " hier konnte er sich einen leichtes Augenverdrehen bei Teylas Worten nicht verkneifen. „Und wir kamen alle nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Sie sich immer mehr abkapseln."

„Ich kapsele mich nicht ab. Ich suche nur weniger Kontakt mit Anderen."

Rodney warf ihm daraufhin einen etwas scheelen Blick zu.

Und wenn schon. Es war sein gutes Recht sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Und wenn John auf Gesellschaft verzichten wollte, dann war es eben so. Es war immerhin seine Entscheidung und nicht, weil er in dieser nicht mehr zurechtkam.

„Ich sehe das anders", brachte Ronon seine Meinung mit ein.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Die Dinge werden sich schon regeln und alles wird wieder normal sein, ein paar Tage mehr -"

„Es wird sich gar nichts regeln!", unterbrach ihn Ronon leicht aufgebracht.

Rodney warf einen unsicheren Blick von ihm zu Ronon und zurück.

„Was er damit in seiner Wortgewandtheit sagen will ist, dass es so nicht funktionieren kann, Sheppard. Ich habe auch versucht meine Folter zu ignorieren. Aber es hat es nur schlimmer gemacht. Und schauen Sie sich doch an! Ein Blinder kann sehen, das Sie deutlich an Gewicht abgenommen haben und das Sie kaum noch schlafen!"

Rodneys anfänglicher ruhiger Ton hatte sich in seinen natürlich anklagenden verwandelt, mit dem er seine halbe Abteilung täglich konfrontierte.

„Ich..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, da sich Teyla ihm zuwandte.

„John, ich habe Sie nachts schlaflos durch Atlantis wandern sehen. Sie haben ein Problem und wenn Sie es sich nicht eingestehen, können wir es nicht lösen."

Sie hatte _wir_ gesagt, das hatte er deutlich heraus gehört. Das hatten sie ihm alle zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Da - da ist kein Problem. Ich -"

„Kein Problem? Das ist nicht Ihr ernst! Machen Sie doch mal die Augen auf! Ich weiß nicht, was Ihnen passiert ist, nur das was Ronon und Kate mir erzählt haben."

Hier ging Rodneys Blick kurz zu Ronon, der diesen allerdings nicht erwiderte und ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

„Aber was es auch ist, es ist nicht Ihre Art fort zu laufen! Seit wann rennen Sie vor Problemen davon?"

Sie drängten ihn in eine Ecke, in der er auf keinen Fall enden wollte. Wenn er in diesem Moment die Wahl gehabt hätte, er hätte sie hier allesamt sitzen lassen und wäre durch die Tür gestürmt.

Und war es nicht genau das, was sie versuchten ihm zu sagen? Rannte er wirklich davon?

Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Bett hin und her. Er dachte über Rodneys Worte nach und stieß auf etwas, was ihn eine unsichere Frage äußern lies, wenn auch nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Ronon, er - er weiß es?" Brüchiger als er gedacht hätte, flüsterte er beinahe die Worte in die schwere Stille hinein.

„Er war dabei", war alles, was er als Antwort erhielt. Und noch nicht einmal von Ronon selbst, sondern von Rodney. Ronon selbst stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und am weitesten von ihm entfernt.

Er war also dabei. Ronon hatte es also gesehen. Hatte ihn gesehen. Hatte das gesehen, was John so hoffnungslos zu vergessen suchte.

„Stellen Sie die Frage." Ronon hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt, als er seine Worte in den Raum warf.

Und John fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl und er spürte wie seine Hände zu zittern anfingen. Und auch seine Stimme zitterte. „Wa - was?"

„Stellen Sie die Frage", wiederholte Ronon seine Worte mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck.

„Ronon, ich denke nicht -", fing Teyla an sich an den Satedaner zu richten.

Doch dieser ließ sie ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

„Nein. Es ist an der Zeit dafür. Er muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen."

Teyla erhob sich daraufhin und auch Rodney trat einen Schritt näher an Ronon heran.

„Was soll das heißen? Sie wissen was Kate gesagt hat."

„Das nützt nichts. Das Ganze dauert schon viel zu lange. Ihre Methode funktioniert nicht. Jetzt versuchen wir meine!"

Deutlich hatte Ronons Stimme den gefährlichen Ton angenommen, der schon so manchen in die Knie gezwungen hatte.

Unbewusst war John während des Gespräches aufgestanden und langsam von ihnen zurück gewichen.

„Ronon, ich denke wirklich nicht -"

Doch diesen Moment hatte der Satedaner gewählt, um sich John zuzuwenden und langsam auf ihn zu zu gehen.

„Stellen Sie die Frage!"

Ronon hatte eine mehr als gefährliche Haltung angenommen und seine ganze Gestik war eine einzige Drohung.

John spürte die Wand in seinen Rücken drücken, als er nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen konnte. Er wusste welche Frage Ronon meinte. Die Frage, der er seit dem ersten Tag komplett ausgewichen war.

_Was ist passiert?_

Die Angst pulsierte durch seine Adern und verzweifelt sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Er würde die Frage nicht stellen.

„Ich kann nicht...", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.

Inzwischen stand Ronon direkt vor John, Teyla und Rodney unweit hinter ihm, wenn auch mit besorgten anstatt mit fordernden Gesichtsausdrücken.

„Fragen Sie!" Grob packte Ronon ihn und hielt John mit seinem rechten Arm gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Er hörte kaum die protestierenden Rufe Rodneys und Teylas, als er in die unnachgiebigen, dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers sah.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und ein kaum hörbares „Nein" kam ihm über die Lippen, dass alles an Verzweiflung und Angst enthielt, was gerade in ihm vorging. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und für einen Moment dachte er, dass Ronon ihn schlagen würde.

Und in gewisser Weise tat er das auch. Mit seiner linken noch freien Hand brachte er eine silbrige Klinge hervor.

Es war ein Messer. Es war _sein_ Messer!

„Nein", kam es ihm wieder über die Lippen, wenn auch dieses mal voller Panik.

Hatte er vorher Ronon noch in seinem Tun gewähren lassen, kämpfte er nun mit dem kräftigen Griff seines Freundes.

Alles, nur das nicht! Alles, aber nicht _das_!

Ronons Griff war unnachgiebig, ebenso wie seine Augen.

„Sie werden sich dem stellen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht!"

Und damit packte er Johns rechten Arm und drückte ihm das Messer in die Hand. Mit seiner linken sorgte er dafür, dass John es nicht fallen lassen konnte.

Und wie sehr wünschte John sich, dieses Messer los zu werden! Dieses Messer, sein Messer, das er an dem Tag getragen hatte, als sie Rodney und Teyla befreien wollten. Das Messer, das er in seine Hände genommen hatte als er keine Munition mehr hatte. Mit dem er sich wütend und voller Hass auf seine Feinde, in einem einzigen Blutrausch, gestürzt hatte. Mit dem er sie abgeschlachtet hatte. Mit dem er... Mit dem er...

Ein durchdringender Schrei entglitt ihm, der sich nach einer Weile in ein haltloses Schluchzen wandelte. Heiße Tränen liefen sein verschwitztes Gesicht hinab.

Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er nur getan?

Immer wieder sah er es vor sich, immer und immer wieder sah er wie er sein Messer hob, nachdem er Chorej bestialisch ermordet hatte. Und er es noch ein weiteres Mal benutzte.

John konnte dem nicht entkommen. Und er vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem weiteren brüchigen Verzweiflungsschrei in seinen Händen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ronon ihn nicht mehr festhielt oder das sein Messer verschwunden war, oder auch nur, dass er inzwischen auf dem Boden saß.

Das einzige was er sah, war das Messer in seiner von Blut triefenden Hand, wie es das letzte Mal niederging. Wie frisches, warmes Blut sich ausbreitete und ihm entgegen spritzte.

„Ich rufe Dr. Heightmeyer. Er braucht Hilfe, jemand der weiß, was zu tun ist, der den Schaden wieder gutmachen kann, den unser Höhlenmensch hier angerichtet hat!"

„Ronon, warum haben Sie das getan?"

„Weil es das Richtige war. Er wird mir noch dankbar dafür sein."

Die Bilder rotierten in seinem Kopf bis ihm schwindelig wurde und er nichts außer Rot vor sich sehen konnte. Krampfhaft hielt er seinen Kopf fest und krallte die Finger in seine Haare. Würde er loslassen, er würde in dem Rot ertrinken, dessen war er sich sicher.

Kaum nur spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Und nur vage hatte er den Eindruck, dass jemand zu ihm reden würde, auch wenn der Sinn nicht bei ihm ankam. Der Tonfall alleine war aber schon beruhigend und festigte seinen wackeligen Halt in der Wirklichkeit.

„Es ist gut, John. Sie sind nicht allein. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch."

* * *

_tbc_


	8. Die Frage und ihre Antwort

_**A/N:** Eine kleine Warnung am Rande, ein paar starke Nerven könnten hier absolut nicht schaden...  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 7:  
_Die Frage und ihre Antwort_**

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er spürte wie sich seine Umgebung änderte. Die Präsenz neben ihm verschwand und kurz darauf hörte er leise Stimmen, die sich unterhielten.

Sie klangen beunruhigt, sorgenvoll und zum Teil auch aufgebracht. Doch John hatte nicht die Muße um nach zu sehen, was los war. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlte oder wie er sich fühlen sollte. Er war komplett ausgewrungen und kraftlos. Er war in einen Abgrund gestürzt und die Dunkelheit um ihn nahm ihm die Luft zu atmen.

„Hier, John, trinken Sie etwas." Jemand bot ihm eine Wasserflasche dar, die er nach kurzem Zögern annahm. Das kühle Nass fühlte sich gut in seiner rauen Kehle an.

Unsicher brachte er seinen Fokus auf die Person vor ihm. Es war Kate. Sie war vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen und studierte ihn.

„Sie sollten darüber reden, John. Ihr Team ist noch hier. Möchten Sie, dass sie gehen?"

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Sie drückten Sorge aus. Sorge um ihn. Wie hatten sie ihm gesagt? ' Er war nicht alleine.'

Und in diesem Moment wollte er es auch nicht mehr sein. Seine natürliche Abwehr war nicht mehr existent, er konnte sich gegen nichts mehr wehren. So hilflos brauchte und wollte er den Schutz der anderen.

Also schüttelte er den Kopf und brachte ein schwaches „Nein" über seine Lippen.

John wusste, was nun kommen würde. Es würde nun geschehen, so wie er es tief in sich drin von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass er dem nicht für immer entgehen konnte. Unbewusst klammerte er sich an die Flasche, die er noch immer in seinen leicht zittrigen Händen vor sich hielt, als er die Frage hörte, der er so verzweifelt zu entkommen versucht hatte.

„John, was ist passiert?"

Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er ihnen alles sagen würde. Da war nichts mehr an Kraft in ihm, um sich zu wehren. Nichts mehr, was die Bilder und Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf aufhalten konnte. Keine Möglichkeit mehr vor der Wahrheit zu fliehen.

Und so antwortete John schließlich auf die ihm so gefürchtete Frage.

„Wir - wir waren bis an das Gelände vor Chorejs Unterkunft gekommen", brachte John mit zittrigen Worten hervor. „Wir verteilten uns um die Wachen vor dem Gebäude auszuschalten. Ihre Stunner hatten sie inzwischen mit Projektilwaffen getauscht. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit lautlos zu handeln."

Johns Blick starrte ins Leere und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er alles, wie das erste Mal an jenem Tage.

„Im Gebäude verteilten wir uns um Rodney und Teyla zu suchen. Man musste auf uns aufmerksam geworden sein, denn wir stießen auf erheblichen Widerstand."

John hatte auf einen stillen Alarm getippt. Aber daran hätten sie nichts ändern können. Mit Major Lorne, Sergeant Blade und Ronon an seiner Seite war er Richtung Empfangshalle gestürmt.

„Wir haben einen von Chorejs Männern in die Hände bekommen."

Die Halle war bewacht gewesen und ein weiteres Feuergefecht folgte. John hatte einen der bewaffneten Männer außer Gefecht setzen können und nachdem die anderen Wachen bewegungslos am Boden lagen, hatte er den Mann, den John schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Gefolge von Chorej gesehen hatte, in die Mangel genommen.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, wo sie die beiden festhielten."

Als Antwort hatte ihn der widerliche Kerl mit seinem stinkendem Atem und einem schiefem Grinsen ins Gesicht gelacht.

„Er sagte, dass Chorej sich gerade mit ihnen amüsieren würde. Das er darauf spekulierte, dass dieser inzwischen dazu übergegangen wäre Gliedmaßen abzutrennen."

Wütend hatte er dem Mann eine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, doch dieser hatte sein Grinsen, wenn auch daraufhin etwas schmerzhaft verzerrt, beibehalten.

_Was immer Sie tun werden, Sie haben keine Chance Ihre Freunde lebend hier raus zu holen. Und wenn Chorej Sie in seine Hände bekommen wird, wird er auch mit Ihnen seinen Spaß haben._

Das darauf folgenden Lachen hatte Johns Griff nur noch gröber werden lassen.

„Er gab uns keine Informationen und es war auch nichts aus ihm heraus zu bekommen."

Das hatte er jedenfalls als Ausrede genommen, als er das stumpfe Ende seiner P90 gegen den Schädel seines Gegenübers mit etwas mehr Gewalt als nötig, hatte niedergehen lassen.

„Lieutenant Claydens Team stieß zu uns und wir nahmen die Tür in Angriff, aus der Chorej das erste Mal zu uns getreten war. Aber in dem Moment wo wir durch die Tür gingen, stürmten ein Dutzend weiterer Anhänger von Chorej in die Eingangshalle. Ronon, Lorne, Blade und ich wurden daraufhin von vorne attackiert."

Der Raum war ein breiter Flur gewesen, der etliche weitere verschlossene Durchgänge hatte. Der vorherige Tumult hatte ihre Gegner wohl auf sie aufmerksam gemacht.

„Ein hitziges Feuergefecht entbrannte."

Blade, der unweit neben John aus seiner Deckung hinter einer unförmigen alten Kiste ihre Position verteidigt hatte, war kurz darauf schwer getroffen worden. Und die Geräusche, die aus der Eingangshalle zu vernehmen gewesen waren, hatten sich ebenfalls nicht gut angehört. Über Funk hatte er Lieutenant Claydens Team als Verstärkung angefordert. Von Major Thompson hatte er kurz darauf die Nachricht erhalten, dass sie zwei Männer verloren hatten.

An diesem Punkt hatte sich seine Wut verstärkt, die seit dem Zusammenstoß mit Chorejs Gefolgsmann in ihm zu lodern begonnen hatte. Wo kamen nur all diese Männer her, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten und so treu zu ihrem Anführer standen, hatte er sich gefragt.

„Es gelang uns mit dem verwundeten Blade durch einen der Durchgänge zu entfliehen."

Nicht ohne selbst ein paar Leichen zu hinterlassen.

„Der Lebenszeichendetektor zeigte uns einen Bereich, an dem auffällig viele versammelt waren. Clayden half den übrigen in der Empfangshalle und ich rief Lieutenant Thompsons Team, um mir das näher anzusehen."

Es war nun schon einige Zeit vergangen und Chorej musste gewusst haben, dass sie ihn angriffen. Das hieß, dass Rodney und Teyla in noch größerer Gefahr gewesen waren als zuvor. Denn was hätte Chorej daran hindern sollen an diesem Punkt kurzen Prozess mit ihnen zu machen?

Wie sehr hatte er in diesem Moment auf Tempo gedrängt! Das brodelnde Gefühl einer dunklen Vorahnung hatte sich mit seiner Wut vermischt. Er hatte sein Ziel erreichen müssen, um jeden Preis! Teyla und Rodney würde er lebend dort herausholen, das hatte er sich geschworen.

Thompson selbst hatte auch Feindkontakt gehabt, war aber glimpflich davongekommen. Und gemeinsam waren sie dem Weg gefolgt, der sie, wie er damals gehofft hatte, direkt an ihr Ziel führen würde.

„Wir stießen auf kleinere Hindernisse, die wir aus dem Weg räumen konnten."

Ein paar Wachen in den Gängen, die sie mehr und mehr Zeit geraubt hatten. Unruhe hatte sich daraufhin in John ausgebreitet und er hatte noch mehr zur Eile getrieben.

Und schließlich hatte sie nur noch eine Tür von ihrem Ziel getrennt.

Über Funk hatte John ihre Position weitergegeben und einen Statusbericht eingeholt, bevor Ronon die Tür eingetreten hatte. Ihr Plan war simpel gewesen. Reinstürmen, den Überraschungsmoment ausnutzen und so schnell es ging Deckung suchen. Kaum nötig zu erwähnen, dass sie so viele Gegner wie möglich dabei ausschalten sollten.

Der Lebenszeichendetektor hatte ihnen 15 Personen angezeigt, hauptsächlich im vorderen Bereich des ebenfalls hallengroßen Raumes.

„Wir stürmten und konnten in den Raum eindringen."

Ein schweres Einatmen unterbrach John und das Zittern seines Körpers verstärkte sich deutlich, als er weiter sprach.

„Ich konnte sie sehen. Rodney und Teyla. Sie waren in der hintersten Ecke auf - auf fast senkrecht stehenden Brettern festgebunden."

Der Anblick war wie ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Ihre Körper, ihre Gesichter. Wie die Bilder aus einem schlimmen Alptraum. Ein ganzes Arsenal an verschiedensten Werkzeugen war in der dunklen Ecke des nur spärlich beleuchteten Raumes um die beiden versammelt gewesen. Folterwerkzeuge.

„Chorej stand bei ihnen und ... und er ließ sich nicht von uns stören."

Nicht im Geringsten. John war sich sogar ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er ihn genau gesehen hatte. Der Raum war mit allerlei Gerümpel voll gestellt gewesen und hatte John somit keine freie Schussbahn auf den ihm verhassten Mann ermöglicht.

Ein paar erstickte und schwache Schreie hatten es in den kurzen Momenten, in denen einer von ihnen nachladen musste, bis zu ihm geschafft und seine Wut nur weiter angestachelt.

„Er hat sie gefoltert. Während wir dabei waren uns einen Weg zu Chorej zu bahnen, hat er sie seelenruhig gefoltert."

Ein freudloses Lachen kam John über die Lippen, auch wenn es alles andere als komisch war.

Der Kampf mit Chorejs Verteidigern war bis dahin gut verlaufen, wenn auch viel zu langsam für Johns Geschmack. Sie hatten eine Lücke zwischen ihren Gegnern genutzt und waren nach vorne losgeprescht. Doch wie John zu spät feststellen musste, war es ein Hinterhalt gewesen, in den sie gelockt wurden.

„Wir versuchten zu ihnen zu gelangen, wurden aber in die Mangel genommen. Lorne, Ronon und Blade wurden von uns abgeschnitten und von uns fortgedrängt. Major Thompsons Team und ich sahen uns umzingelt."

Der Moment hatte allerdings nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gewährt, in dem John nicht einmal Zeit hatte um sich zu fragen, wo die generische Verstärkung hergekommen war und schon hatten sie das Feuer auf sie eröffnet.

Da waren kein Schutz und keine Deckung gewesen. Es war nur die Frage gewesen, wer schneller schießen und wer besser ausweichen konnte.

Major Thompson war als erstes gefallen, eine feindliche Kugel hatte ihn mitten zwischen die Augen getroffen. Ihm waren drei ihrer Gegner gefolgt. Zwei weitere von ihnen hatten sich auf Sergeant Thatcher gestürzt und ihn brutal außer Gefecht geschlagen.

John selbst hatte in diesem Augenblick einer der feindlichen Kugeln nicht entkommen können und auf einmal hatte er ein schmerzhaftes Brennen in seiner rechten Seite gehabt, dass ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

In der Zeit hatten die beiden verbliebenen aus Thompsons Team sich hinter einer nahen Kiste verschanzen können. Und auch er hatte es ohne sich weitere Kugeln zuzuziehen geschafft, sich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen.

„Thompson fiel, Thatcher ging k.o. und ich wurde angeschossen."

Fürs erste aus der unmittelbaren Gefahr, hatte John die Lage genutzt, um seine P90 nachzuladen und einen Blick auf seine Umgebung zu werfen.

„Von meiner Deckung aus konnte ich Chorej sehen..."

Hier verloren sich seine Worte, als er mit seiner Erzählung ins Stocken geriet. Doch er konnte den Fluss nicht länger aufhalten. Es war an der Zeit sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen.

„Er - er hatte ein blutiges Messer in der Hand und entfernte sich von Teyla. Sie war viel zu still."

John hatte das widerliche, selbstzufrieden Grinsen in dem ihm verhassten Gesicht gesehen, als er sich von Teyla zu Rodney gewandt hatte. Ihre Augen hatten sich kurz getroffen und John war sich sicher gewesen, dass dessen Grinsen nur noch breiter geworden war.

„Chorej näherte sich dann Rodney. Ich konnte ihn nicht voll sehen..."

Oh, wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht irgendetwas tun zu können, zu Chorej stürmen zu können und ihn aufzuhalten. Aber in seiner damaligen Situation war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Ich lag unter Beschuss, ich - ich konnte nichts tun."

Er hatte gerade einer feindlichen Kugel ausweichen müssen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei jedes andere Geräusch für ihn hatte verstummen lassen.

„Rodney, er - er schrie."

Und Gott, so hatte er den Wissenschaftler niemals zuvor schreien hören.

„Und dann verstummte er."

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es John vorgekommen war.

„Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Selbst sein schweres Atmen hatte aufgehört."

Die Stille, die darauf gefolgt war, hatte ihn bis in sein Innerstes getroffen. In diesem Moment hatte John völlig vergessen, dass er unter Beschuss lag und sich seine Gegner immer mehr seiner Position näherten. Alles was er noch wahrgenommen hatte, war Chorejs selbstzufriedenes Gesicht, als er ihn direkt ansprach.

_Sie sind tot, Colonel Sheppard. Ihre Schreie waren wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Schade, dass es nicht länger dauerte, aber ich habe ja noch Sie und Ihre restlichen Männer._

„Chorej sagte mir, das Rodney und Teyla tot waren."

Chorejs Worten war ein Lachen gefolgt, das John mit jedem einzelnen Ton aufgespießt hatte. Teyla und Rodney, sie waren tot. Dieser Satz hatte sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholt. In ihm war nichts weiter als Taubheit gewesen.

„Sie - sie waren tot. Beide tot." Seine brüchige Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern, als er seinen ins Leere gehenden Blick auf den Boden vor ihm senkte. Keines der anwesenden Gesichter wollte er in diesem Moment vor Augen haben.

„Ronon hätte uns vor ein paar Wochen beinahe verlassen. Elizabeth, sie ist irgendwo da draußen in den Händen der Replikatoren. Und Carson... Und nun Teyla und Rodney..."

In diesem Augenblick war irgendetwas in John zerbrochen. Seine Taubheit war verschwunden und statt ihrer hatte sich eine rasende, alles andere vergessende Wut in ihm breitgemacht, die heiß durch jede seiner Adern geströmt war.

Er wollte Blut sehen.

„Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

Mit seiner P90 in den Händen war er aus seiner Deckung gestürmt und hatte sich auf den nächstbesten von Chorejs Anhängern gestürzt. Er selbst war in diesem Moment nicht mehr wichtig gewesen. Soviele Dreckskerle wie möglich in den Tod zu befördern war das einzige, dass noch in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war. Er hatte den Mann vor ihm durchsiebt, eine Salve nach der nächsten in den Körper vor ihm gejagt.

„Ich stürzte mich auf Chorejs Männer und brachte sie einfach um. Einen nach dem anderen."

Ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst, hatte er sich auf die nächsten beiden Gegner gestürzt. Die beiden schmutzigen Typen hatten Sergeant Barnes in eine Ecke getrieben und waren kurz davor gewesen, ihm eine Kugel ins Herz zu jagen.

Barnes hatte keine Munition mehr gehabt und auch einer der Angreifer hatte seine Waffe weggesteckt und hatte sich stattdessen mit einer kurzen, schmalen Holzplanke bewaffnet. Ohne zu zögern hatte John den Rest seiner Munition in den bewaffneten Kerl befördert.

Als nur noch ein Klicken erklungen war, war er sich wieder des Anderen bewusst geworden, der inzwischen Barnes mit seiner Holzplanke k.o. geschlagen hatte und sich ihm daraufhin näherte.

Ohne zu zögern und mit einem nicht versiegenden Blutdrang, hatte er seine nutzlose P90 fortgeworfen, seine 9mm gezogen und diese in den Mann entleert.

Inzwischen war man auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und weitere Männer näherten sich ihm und hatten sich somit zwischen ihn und Chorej gestellt. Doch in diesem Moment hätte Chorej warten können. Keiner würde hier wieder lebend von ihnen rauskommen, dafür hatte John sorgen wollen.

Er hatte seine 9mm nachgeladen und hatte einen weiteren Mann zur Strecke gebracht.

Als er sich auf den nächsten stürzte, hatte er aus dem Augenwinkel Sergeant Travers tot am Boden liegen sehen. Der Anblick hatte ihn nur noch weiter aufgestachelt und seine nun ebenfalls nutzlose Waffe warf er, mit einem unbändigen Brodeln in sich, fort. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal gewesen. Es hatte für ihn kein Morgen gegeben, nur das hier und jetzt, in dem jede Faser seines Körpers nach Blut geschrieen hatte.

„Als mir die Munition ausging, griff ich zu meinem Messer."

Wie sehr würde er jetzt einfach schweigen, die Bilder in seinem Kopf versiegen lassen. Die Erinnerungen schnürten ihm langsam aber sicher die Kehle zu.

„Es - es war ein einziges Abschlachten."

Und wie es das gewesen war. Drei von ihnen hatten sich ihm genähert und hatten dieses Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern, das dem Chorejs so ähnlich gewesen war. Sie hatten ihre Waffen stecken lassen und mit einer Selbstsicherheit, als wenn John schon am Boden läge, hatten sie sich auf ihn gestürzt.

Zahlreiche Schläge gingen auf ihn nieder, bevor sein Messer das erste Mal auf Fleisch gestoßen war. Was war es für ein befriedigendes Gefühl gewesen, als der erste seiner Angreifer gefallen war und John dessen Blut auf sie alle verteilt hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, ich habe sie einfach brutal abgeschlachtet..."

Das war nicht er gewesen. John würde niemals so handeln, sich so an dem Leid anderer weiden, es so sehr genießen jemandem das Leben auszuhauchen. Er schloss die Augen, doch die begonnene Flut an Erinnerungen konnte er nicht mehr zügeln.

Als der letzte seiner drei Angreifer vor ihm leblos zusammen gebrochen war, war er ohne sich umzudrehen los, in Richtung Chorej gestürmt. Er wollte Rache, wollte diesem Mann Schmerzen zufügen, wie er ihm Schmerzen zugefügt hatte.

„Und dann stellte ich Chorej."

Der Anführer der dreckigen kleinen Bande von Kriminellen hatte allem Anschein nach nicht damit gerechnet, dass John es zu ihm schaffen würde. Sie hatten einen Augenblick lang einander in die Augen gesehen, in dem John nur vage gefühlt hatte, wie seine rechte Seite immer feuchter wurde. Sämtliches Gefühl war aus seinem Körper gewichen und seine Schussverletzung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt.

Der Moment war vergangen und sie hatten sich beide aufeinander gestürzt, John mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen, der nichts außer Hass ausdrückte und Chorej mit einem Dolch, an dem noch Blut klebte.

„Wir kämpften miteinander."

Keiner von ihnen hatte es geschafft dem anderen seine Klinge in den Leib zu rammen, nur der ein oder andere Schlag war durch ihre jeweilige Deckung gelangt.

„Bis ich die Oberhand gewann."

John hatte in diesem Augenblick genug gehabt und hatte sich einfach auf Chorej gestürzt und ihn zu Boden befördert. Er war auf dem Mann gelandet, dem alle Luft aus den Lungen gewichen war und John somit die Gelegenheit gab, ihn zu entwaffnen.

Wie hatte er diesen Moment genossen, als Chorej hilflos unter ihm gelegen hatte. Als er die Erkenntnis in Chorejs Augen gesehen hatte, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würde. Dieses Stück Abschaum der Menschheit hatte zwei seiner Freunde, seiner Familie, brutal umgebracht. Und nun würde er Chorej dafür zahlen lassen!

„Ich nahm mein Messer und stach blind vor Wut auf ihn ein. Immer und immer wieder."

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so über ihn gebeugt saß und sein Messer in dem Mann versenkte. Überall um ihn herum war Blut gewesen. Auf Chorej, auf dem dreckigen Boden und auf ihm. Nichts hatte ihn in diesem Moment bremsen können. Er hatte sogar kaum mitbekommen, wie sich etwas in seine linke Schulter gebohrt hatte. Seine Welt hatte nur noch aus der Tätigkeit bestanden, die er gerade ausführte.

„Ich... da... dann..."

Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Ein schmerzverzerrter Laut entglitt ihm, als er seinen Kopf nach oben richtete. Heiße Tränen liefen sein Gesicht entlang. Er ließ die Flasche, die er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt, fallen und fuhr sich mit ihnen fahrig durch sein Gesicht. Er glaubte, dass jemand etwas sagte, aber seine Welt bestand nur aus dem, was er in seinem Kopf wieder erlebte. An diesem Punkt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Mit kaum mehr wahrnehmbaren Worten fuhr John fort.

„Ich - ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter."

Noch immer über Chorej gebeugt, hatte ihn diese Berührung auffahren lassen, sein blutverschmiertes Messer noch immer in seiner nicht minder blutverschmierten Hand.

„Ich richtete mich auf und ... und ohne nachzudenken hob ich mein Messer und... ich ließ es auf den Mann niedergehen..."

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unhaltbar und er wünschte sich nur, dass er in diesem Moment alleine wäre. Zu deutlich spürte er die Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„Der Mann ging zu Boden. ... Und ich sah in das erste Mal richtig an.

Es war Lieutenant Holloman."

Im ersten Moment hatte er nicht begreifen können, was er vor sich sah. Sein Blick hatte den Lieutenant gemustert, seine Blessuren und eine hässliche Schusswunde, bevor seine Augen auf der Kehle des Piloten hängengeblieben waren.

Seiner aufgeschnittenen, blutenden Kehle.

Das war der Augenblick gewesen, in dem John all seine Wut und sein Hass mit einem mal verschwanden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Sein Blick, der sich auf der blutigen Wunde festgefahren hatte, hatte sich nur widerwillig von dem Anblick gelöst und war zu dem Messer in seiner Hand gewandert.

Kompletter Unglaube hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Er hatte nicht begreifen können, was er da vor sich gesehen hatte. Einen seiner eigenen Männer, mit einer aufgeschnittenen Kehle und er mit einem Messer in der Hand.

Er war völlig paralysiert gewesen und hatte hilflos mit angesehen, wie Holloman seine letzten Atemzüge getan hatte, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, mit einem Blick, den John nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich - ich habe ihm die - die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

Der Gedanke hatte ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen und sein Messer war mit einem lauten Geräusch, das lange in seinem Kopf nach geklungen war, zu Boden gefallen.

Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er nur getan?

Unsicher war er rückwärts gestolpert, ohne das er sich von den nun toten Augen des Lieutenant hätte lösen können.

Seine Flucht war von einem Gegenstand unterbrochen worden, in den er hinein getaumelt war und ihn sein Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Nur undeutlich hatte er gemerkt, dass der Gegenstand ein Mensch war und ihn an seinem Fall hinderte.

Das letzte, was er in seinem nicht mehr funktionierenden Verstand registriert hatte war, wie er an seinem Arm gepackt und von den toten, starren Augen Hollomans fortgeführt worden war.

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht", flüsterte er die schreckliche Wahrheit hinaus.

* * *

_tbc_


	9. Akzeptanz

**Kapitel 8:**  
_**Akzeptanz**_

Eine ganze Weile lang war nichts in dem Raum zu hören gewesen, als wenn jemand den Ton abgedreht hätte. Und doch wusste John, dass sein Team und Kate Heightmeyer noch immer bei ihm waren.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, in ihre Augen zu sehen. Er wollte nicht ihre anklagenden Blicke sehen, ihre Vorwürfe, ihr Abwenden von ihm. Konnte er ihnen einen Vorwurf machen? Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen könnte. Wie konnten sie noch zu ihm halten?

„John, Sie konnten nichts dafür, Sie konnten Ihr Handeln nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie waren in dem Moment nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig," durchbrach Kate die Stille um ihn herum.

„John, der Glaube an den Verlust von Rodney und Teyla hat bei Ihnen zu einer Kurzschlussreaktion geführt. Hinzugerechnet zu den letzten Ereignissen in Ihrem Leben und den Stress, der noch nicht so lange hinter uns allen liegt, ist es verständlich das Ihr Verstand in diesem Moment nicht akkurat mit der Situation umgehen konnte und mit Gewalt gegen die vermeintlichen Mörder Ihrer Freunde reagierte. Hinzu kommt noch die Vorgeschichte zu den Ereignissen auf M74-882. Von Anfang an haben Sie sich die Schuld daran gegeben das Rodney und Teyla überhaupt in die Hände von Chorej geraten sind. Dem offensichtlichen Beiwohnen der Folter und ihren Auswirkungen hat zu Ihrem Kontrollverlust geführt."

Mühsam richtete John seinen Kopf in Kates Richtung, die noch immer unweit neben ihm am Boden saß. Er sah in ihr Gesicht, mied aber ihre Augen.

„Ich habe ein Blutbad angerichtet, bis ich Freund und Feind nicht mehr auseinanderhalten konnte. Ich habe einem meiner eigenen Männer die Kehle durchgeschnitten!"

Und er lachte. Es war zu viel, John konnte einfach nicht mehr. Schreie waren nicht mehr genug, Tränen waren nicht mehr genug.

„John?"

Immer manischer wurde sein Lachen. War es denn nicht komisch? Er hatte sich selbst komplett und absolut verloren. Hatte seine dunkelste Seite hervorgekramt und noch ein paar drauf gesetzt. Er hatte nicht nur seine Gegner brutal abgeschlachtet, sondern sich auch noch gut dabei gefühlt.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Jetzt ist er durchgedreht! Hoffnungslos und endgültig durchgedreht!"

Und dann hatte er kein Ende mehr finden können. Wie lange hatte er auf Chorejs Leiche eingestochen? Wann hatte er damit aufgehört? Und warum hatte es nicht aufgehört als der Mann, der für alles verantwortlich gewesen war, leblos und vor Blut triefend vor ihm gelegen hatte?

„John, hören Sie auf. Kommen Sie zu sich!"

Würde Holloman noch leben, wenn er sich ihm nicht genähert hätte? Hätte er noch mehr seiner Leute umgebracht, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte?

Sein Lachen hallte von den Wänden nieder und schien ihn zu erdrücken, aber er konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

Holloman. Er hatte die letzten Wochen mit einem Toten geredet! Er war durchgedreht, oder? War in den Abgrund gestürzt aus dem kein Weg mehr hinaus führte, oder?

Jemand versetzte ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige und brachte John wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Sein manisches Lachen verstummte.

„Ro - Ronon?"

Der Satedaner hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und seine Hand war noch immer erhoben. Er wollte es nicht, aber er sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Da waren keine Zweifel oder auch nur die geringste Spur von Anklage in den dunklen Augen zu finden. Sie sahen ihn an, wie sie es immer taten. Warum? Und diese Frage stellte er laut.

„Weil Sie das nicht sind, Sheppard", war Ronons einfache Antwort.

Konfus sah John ihn an. Nichts außer Überzeugung strömte von Ronon zu ihm.

Teyla war inzwischen auch näher zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt.

„John, wir wissen alle wer Sie sind, nur Sie selbst scheinen das im Moment nicht mehr zu wissen. Sie wurden Ihrer Stärke beraubt, also werden wir für Sie stark sein."

Auch Ihr Blick war reine Überzeugung und Vertrauen in ihn. Und der Blick traf ihn.

„Nein, nein. Ich verdiene das nicht. Ich habe... Ich bin -"

Doch Ronon unterbrach ihn.

„Ich sage Ihnen, was Sie getan haben, Sheppard. Sie haben Sergeant Barnes das Leben gerettet. Hätten Sie nicht eingegriffen, wäre er jetzt tot."

John wollte den dunklen Augen Ronons ausweichen, doch er fixierte ihn und ließ John nicht gewähren.

„Sie haben die Wachen mit Ihrem Angriff genug abgelenkt, dass Lorne, Blade und ich wieder die Oberhand gewinnen konnten. Sie haben unsere Gegner ausgeschaltet, das Wie ist nicht wichtig."

„Sie haben sie ja auch nicht abgeschlachtet", erwiderte John daraufhin, mit einer etwas verlorenen Stimme.

„In einem Gefecht läuft nicht alles nach Spielregeln, Sheppard."

Oh, das wusste er nur zu gut. Er hatte selbst gesehen, wie gute Männer und Frauen im Krieg reagierten, wie sie ausrasteten und zu Killermaschinen wurden. Aber irgendwann kam immer ein Nachher, das Aufwachen aus dem Zustand in den man sich selbst gebracht hatte.

„Erzählen Sie uns, was Sie gesehen haben, Ronon. Ich denke, es wäre gut die Ereignisse auch aus Ihrer Sicht zu erfahren."

Meinte Kate wirklich, dass es etwas bringen würde? Dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichts zu urteilen ja.

„Wir kämpften uns in Richtung der Kampfgeräusche. Als wir näher herankamen, tauchten zwei weitere Wachen auf. Sheppard stand über Chorej gebeugt und stach auf ihn ein."

Ronons Tonfall war erschreckend neutral als er die damalige Situation wiedergab. Typisch Ronon, aber John fühlte, wie ihn das Grauen seiner Tat erneut durchfuhr.

„Gegenüber unserer Position sahen wir Holloman, der keine freie Schussbahn hatte um uns zu helfen. Er wollte zu uns stoßen, als Sheppard in die Schulter geschossen wurde."

John hatte den Schuss überhaupt kaum bemerkt. Hätte er nicht darauf reagieren müssen? Hätte er so nicht zu sich kommen müssen?

„Einer von Chorejs Männern, die mit uns beschäftigt waren, war der Schütze. Er legte erneut auf Sheppard an. Hatte kein freies Schussfeld um ihn auszuschalten. Holloman hatte es. Er brach hervor und erledigte ihn. In dem Moment traf ihn eine Kugel und er ging zu Boden."

Das musste die hässliche Bauchwunde gewesen sein, die John an dem Lieutenant gesehen hatte.

„Dachte, es hätte ihn erwischt. Blade bekam ein paar Kugeln ab. Dauerte etwas, bis wir wieder freie Hand bekamen. Holloman stand inzwischen hinter Sheppard. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt noch laufen konnte."

Auf alles Weitere konnte John verzichten, aber Ronon hielt nicht inne.

„Sheppard fuhr hoch und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Wir konnten die verbliebenen Wachen ausschalten. Lorne rief die Übrigen zu uns und kümmerte sich um Blade. Ich sah nach Sheppard. Clayden und seine Männer nach McKay und Teyla. Ihr Zustand war kritisch. Haben uns dann auf den Rückweg gemacht."

„John, der Punkt ist, Holloman hätte nicht überlebt", sprach ihm Kate zu. „Seine Schussverletzung war tödlich. Der Autopsiebericht von Dr. Biro sagt deutlich, dass er diese Verletzung nicht überlebt hätte. Sie haben es nur beschleunigt."

Seelisch erschöpft schüttelte er den Kopf. Verstanden sie es denn nicht?

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Er ist von meiner Hand gestorben. Ich habe sein Leben beendet."

Deutlich spürte er, wie keiner mehr daraufhin wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er sah, wie Kate mit den anderen einen Blick austauschte.

Ronon sah aus wie immer, Teyla ruhig, aber doch besorgt mit einem leisen Schatten des Vergangenen in den Augen. Kate war das Musterbild einer Psychologin und nur Rodney, der etwas weiß um die Nase war, sah nicht so gut aus.

John zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Wissenschaftler das mit Holloman nicht gewusst hatte. Ronon und Kate ja, aber Teyla und Rodney waren in seliger Unwissenheit gewesen. Hatten sie nicht auch schon genug durchgemacht? Aber es sprach für sie, dass sie John noch nicht alleine gelassen hatten. Aber im Moment konnte ihm nichts Trost verschaffen.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, John. Sie haben ein paar aufwühlende Stunden hinter sich. Sie haben heute den ersten Schritt getan." Damit erhob sich Kate.

Leben breitete sich bei allen Anwesenden aus und John wurde von Ronon auf die Beine gezogen und auf sein Bett gesetzt. In seinem momentanen Zustand war es ihm egal, wie eine Puppe gehandhabt zu werden. Er wollte sich nur noch zwischen seinen Kissen vergraben und die Welt sich ohne ihn rotieren lassen.

„Ich werde später noch mal nach Ihnen sehen, John. Falls etwas sein sollte..." Kate ließ den Satz unbeendet und verließ den Raum.

„John, falls Sie etwas brauchen sollten, wir sind da", erhob Teyla für die anderen beiden Männer und sich selbst das Wort.

Er nickte stumm und sah ihnen nach, wie sie sein Quartier verließen. In der Tür drehte sich Rodney noch einmal um und suchte offensichtlich nach Worten.

Aber nach ein paar fruchtlosen Ansätzen, gab er es schließlich auf und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. John ließ sich nach hinten fallen und wünschte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick nur, dass er noch immer unwissend wäre. Aber die Wahrheit konnte er nicht länger guten Gewissens ignorieren.

Müde schloss er die Augen und hoffte, dass sich alles bessern würde wenn er sich nur etwas ausruhen würde. Einreden konnte er es sich ja.

ooOoo

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen in einer Art Apathie für John. Er schlief, aß mit seinem Team, redete mit Kate - oder eher, sie redete mit ihm - und blieb ansonsten mit seinen Gedanken alleine in seinem Quartier. Alles kreiste bei ihm um die eine Tatsache, er hatte Holloman das Leben genommen.

Am dritten Tag verschrieb Kate ihm Antidepressiva und bemühte sich, ihn wieder aus seiner eigenen Welt, die aus nichts außer Grau zu bestehen schien, zu holen.

„Eine psychogene Depression ist in Ihrem Falle nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie tritt häufig nach einem traumatischen Erlebnis auf. Das Medikament kann Ihnen helfen, aber Sie müssen auch bereit sein etwas zu tun, John."

Er war bei Kate und hörte der Psychologin still zu.

„Auch wenn Sie es im Moment nicht für möglich oder auch nur erstrebenswert halten, Sie sollten den Weg in Ihr altes Leben zurück suchen."

Missmutig schnaubte John. „Mein altes Leben?" Der Gedanke allein war schon abwegig. Nichts würde wieder so wie zuvor sein. Niemals.

„Ja, John. Es wird ein Danach für Sie geben. Und es liegt ganz allein an Ihnen zu bestimmen, wann das sein wird. Und es wird sein. Sie sind eine sehr gefestigte Persönlichkeit, John. Andernfalls wären Sie schon lange nicht mehr hier. Sie haben viel erlebt, was sich viele nicht einmal vorstellen können."

„Was ist der Punkt?", fragte er Kate etwas ungeduldig. Musste sie unbedingt all das sagen? Die Worte ließen es ihm unbehaglich zu Mute werden.

Kate musste das auch bemerkt haben.

„John, das ist die Wahrheit. Nur weil Sie von sich selbst gerade keine hohe Meinung mehr haben bedeutet es nicht, dass alles andere in Ihrem Leben mit diesen Augen betrachtet werden muss. Der Punkt ist, John, dass Sie Ihren Weg zurück ins Leben finden werden und das keiner hier daran zweifelt. Also sollten Sie es auch nicht tun. Verbarrikadieren Sie sich nicht länger. Sie haben vor kurzem den ersten großen Durchbruch erzielt. Sie haben sich Ihren Erinnerungen gestellt und sind Ihnen nicht länger ausgewichen."

Ja, aber er hatte es nicht freiwillig getan, oder?

„Wenn Ronon nicht gewesen wäre..."

Kate sah ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Ronon war für Sie da, John. Er hat gesehen, dass Sie sich nicht über den Punkt bringen konnten, sich dem alleine zu stellen. Zugegeben, seine Methode war etwas drastisch, aber am Ende zählt der Effekt. Sie sind nicht alleine mit dieser Sache. Ihr Team steht hinter Ihnen. Halten Sie sich das vor Augen. Beziehen Sie sie mit ein. Sie wollen Ihnen helfen."

Das hatten sie ihm alle gesagt. Und ihr Verhalten sprach für sich. Warum war es so schwer für John ihre Hilfe anzunehmen? Lag es daran, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr mit den gleichen Augen sah? Das er nur noch sich selbst im dunklen Licht erkennen konnte?

„Fangen Sie einfach klein an, John. Es sind oft die kleinen Dinge, die den größten Effekt haben. Versuchen Sie den Menschen um sich herum wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Das, was Sie befürchten dort zu finden, war nie da. Reden Sie mit den Leuten. Es wird am Anfang nicht leicht sein, aber je mehr Sie es versuchen, je besser wird es werden."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, wie um ihre Worte auf John wirken zu lassen, fuhr Kate fort. „Sie haben Ihre Tat akzeptiert. Der nächste Schritt ist, sie zu verarbeiten."

Wenn Kate das so sagte, klang es einfach. Aber das war es nicht. Nein, das war es ganz gewiss nicht.

Als John einige Zeit später aus ihrem Büro kam und sich in Richtung seines Quartiers begab, wunderte er sich nicht, als nach kurzer Zeit Lieutenant Holloman neben ihm her ging. Bis jetzt hatte John noch niemandem gesagt, dass er mit einem Toten redete und er glaubte auch, dass es so bleiben würde. Das war etwas Persönliches.

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite, zu Holloman hin. „Warum sind Sie hier, Lieutenant?"

„Es liegt nicht an mir, diese Frage zu beantworten, Sir."

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Vielleicht war der Lieutenant die Manifestation seines Unterbewusstseins oder sein Wunsch danach, dass Holloman noch am Leben wäre. Oder vielleicht ein kleiner, in der letzten Zeit verschwundener Part von ihm, der alles noch objektiv betrachten konnte. Hatte John sich nicht immer in der Gegenwart Hollomans wohlgefühlt? Da waren keine Hemmungen gewesen in seine Augen zu sehen, etwas, was bei allen anderen anders war. Nur nicht bei der Person, bei der es wirklich so sein müsste.

„Sie sollten wirklich die Hilfe Ihrer Freunde annehmen, Sir. Freunde sind wichtig. Mit ihnen kann man durch dick und dünn gehen. Geben Sie sich selbst eine Chance, Colonel."

„Das sollte ich wohl tun, oder?"

„Jeder liegt mal am Boden. Eine helfende Hand um aufzustehen, sollte man nicht abschlagen."

Stumm schritten sie eine Weile nebeneinander her.

„Werde ich Sie noch öfters sehen?", fragte John schließlich.

„Auch das, Sir, liegt nicht an mir."

Und damit waren sie vor seinem Quartier angelangt.

Verlegen stand John da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Da stand der Mann, den er eigenhändig umgebracht hatte, auch wenn es nur eine Kreation seines Geistes war. Doch um Absolution konnte er nicht bitten. Wie sehr er sie auch wollte. Diese konnte er nicht von einem Toten erhalten.

Lächelnd sah ihn Holloman noch einmal an, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich wieder auf den Weg machte. John sah ihm noch nach, bis er hinter einer Biegung verschwunden war. Er wusste, dass er Lieutenant Holloman nicht wiedersehen würde.

Aber er hatte ihm ein Ziel gegeben. Etwas, was er sich hier vor seiner Tür selbst versprach. John würde Hollomans Angehörige aufsuchen und sich ihnen stellen. Das war er dem Lieutenant schuldig. Absolution würde er auch nicht von Ihnen erlangen, das war auch nicht sein Ziel. Er war es einem guten Mann schuldig. Und er würde alles dafür tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

* * *

_tbc_


	10. Verarbeitung

**Kapitel 9:  
_Verarbeitung_**

Es war schwer am Anfang. John konnte seinen immer gleichen Gedanken, die von Vorwürfen und Schuldgefühlen bestimmt waren, nicht entkommen. Er fühlte sich schwermütig und energielos, zusätzlich zu seiner Appetitlosigkeit. Auch seine konstante Müdigkeit, ausgelöst durch seine von Schlaflosigkeit und Alpträumen durchsetzten Nächte, zerrte an ihm.

Aber er war nicht allein. Er suchte die Gesellschaft zu seinem Team, wie ihm Kate und Holloman geraten hatten und es half. Und Kate hatte Recht, es waren die kleinen Dinge die John am meisten halfen. Das übliche Geplänkel zwischen Ronon und Rodney, seine Läufe mit Ronon und einfach ein normaler Tagesrhythmus verschafften ihm Stabilität, die er sich selbst nicht geben konnte.

Und seitdem John offen zu ihnen gegangen war, hatte sich auch das Verhalten seines Teams ihm gegenüber verändert. Vorbei war die Vorsicht in ihren Worten oder ihre offene Besorgnis.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie noch arbeiten sollten."

John war in Rodneys Labor getreten und trotz des schon fortgeschrittenen Abends war der Wissenschaftler wie gewöhnlich noch tief in seinen Laptop vertieft.

„Ich hätte Ihnen nie sagen sollen, was Dr. Keller zu meinen Arbeitszeiten gesagt hat, Sheppard. Außerdem verstehe ich ohnehin nicht, warum ich mich noch schonen soll. Ich bin gesund, mir geht es bestens und meine Arbeit hat mir noch nie geschadet."

John zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es sich angewöhnt abends noch mal bei Rodney rein zu schneien und ihn von seiner Arbeit abzulenken.

Sein daraufhin folgender Blick in Rodneys Richtung, veranlasste den Wissenschaftler schnell nachzugeben.

„Ok, schön! Sie haben gewonnen." Er klappte seinen Laptop zu und fuhr sich mit einer Hand müde durch sein Gesicht.

Ein Gedanke musste ihm gekommen sein, denn er richtete sich kurz danach wieder gerade auf und wandte sich an John.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie mir noch ein Schachspiel schuldig sind. Ich hätte gewonnen wenn, nun ja..."

John wusste worauf er anspielte. Die Nacht, in der Rodney ihm von Chorejs Folter erzählt hatte.

„Lassen Sie uns anfangen." Gegen ein Spiel hatte er nichts einzuwenden.

Nach den ersten Zügen durchbrach Rodney die Stille zwischen ihnen. John selbst hatte in letzter Zeit selbst eher weniger zu äußern und die meisten seiner Gespräche begann ein anderer.

„Teyla steckt es besser weg."

„Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Sie kann besser mit Gewalt umgehen."

„Ja, aber ihr hat es weniger ausgemacht Ihnen zuzuhören als Sie ... Sie wissen schon."

Ein leicht unsicherer Blick traf John daraufhin. Bis jetzt hatte keiner mehr von ihnen über diesen Tag geredet, an den sich John erinnert hatte. Und wozu auch? Alle Karten waren offen auf den Tisch gelegt worden.

Als John darüber nachzudenken begann, ohne dabei den Zug in eine andere, schuldbeladene Richtung zu nehmen, setzte Rodney hinzu: „Ich weiß ich hätte an dem Tag etwas zu Ihnen sagen sollen, aber ..."

„Aber es war schwer alles wieder vor Augen zu haben. Ich weiß wie das ist." Und wie er das wusste.

Die Stimmung in dem Labor wurde etwas drückend, als sie beide an unangenehme Dinge zurückdachten.

„Teyla hat es nicht weniger ausgemacht, Rodney", begann John nach einer Weile. Er hatte sich an ihr Gesicht erinnert, das Ruhe ausgestrahlt hatte. Aber war da nicht auch ein Schatten in ihren Augen gewesen? „Sie hat es nur besser verbergen können."

„Es war schlimm Sie so zu sehen", wagte sich Rodney nach einer weiteren Weile weiter nach vorne.

John konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sofort bereit dazu war, von diesem sehr dünnen Eis zurückzuweichen. Aber manchmal musste man riskieren, ob es einen trägt.

„Es war auch schlimm sich so zu fühlen." _Und sich immer noch so zu fühlen_, setzte er im Stillen hinzu.

Durch seine Antwort offensichtlich ermutigt fragte Rodney: „Wie läuft's mit Kate?"

„Nach ihren Angaben gut. Sie führt eine Psychotherapie durch, mit der sie erreichen will, dass ich wieder normal ticke."

„Und?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist schwer. Aber jeden Tag den ich mich dazu überwinden kann, mich der Welt zu stellen ist, laut Kate, schon ein kleiner Sieg."

Und oh Mann, wie war es manchmal schwer überhaupt aufzustehen!

„Reden Sie noch mit ihr?", fragte John seinen Gegenüber, der sich auf das Spiel vor ihm konzentrierte.

„Ja. Über die alltäglichen Sachen. Die Alpträume. Das Leben danach."

Es wurde wieder still zwischen ihnen und John fand, dass es Zeit für ein anderes Gesprächsthema war.

„Und, woran arbeiten Sie gerade?"

Und daran hielten Sie sich die nächsten zwei Spiele, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

ooOoo

„Colonel? Ich bin überrascht Sie hier zu sehen, Sir."

John hatte auf Anraten Teylas und Rodneys zum ersten Mal seit der Trauerfeier den Kontrollraum betreten. So wenig hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit mit den aktuellen Dingen beschäftigt.

Zugegeben, er war alles andere als dienstbereit, aber so komplett uninformiert sollte er nicht länger bleiben. Und es würde seinen Horizont vor ihm selbst wieder erweitern. Manchmal hilft es zu wissen, dass es auch noch andere Probleme als die eigenen gibt, hatte Teyla ihm gesagt.

Hier im Kontrollraum war er auf einen über seinen Anblick deutlich überraschten Major Lorne gestoßen.

„Wollte nur mal nachsehen, ob alles noch steht."

Er hatte noch ein paar Schwierigkeiten, seinen Mitmenschen offen in die Augen zu sehen, aber mit jedem Mal, in dem er nicht sah, was er befürchtete, ging es besser.

Lorne strahlte ihn förmlich an und er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Majors, dass man John vermissen würde.

„Ist noch alles da, Sir! Wir haben in der letzten Zeit einige neue Entdeckungen gemacht. Ein paar unserer Teams konnte einige neue Freunde gewinnen und ..."

So fuhr der Major fort und irgendwie war seine Freude, seinen Vorgesetzten Offizier wieder etwas mehr als sich selbst zu sehen, ansteckend und brachte eins der wenigen Lächeln dieser Tage in Johns Gesicht.

Er blieb noch eine Weile im Kontrollraum und sah zu, wie Lieutenant Claydens Team durch das Stargate auf eine Mission ging.

„Wollen Sie auch wieder da raus gehen, Colonel?"

Unbemerkt hatte sich Colonel Carter neben ihn ans Geländer gestellt und war seinem Blick gefolgt.

Wollte er wieder da rausgehen? John wusste nicht, ob er das wieder konnte. Aber der Gedanke es nicht mehr zu tun, gab ihm einen tiefen Stich. Wahrscheinlich war er noch nicht soweit, sich diese Frage ernsthaft zu stellen.

Statt einer Antwort sah er wieder zu dem Stargate hinunter.

„Es ist nicht leicht für Sie, oder?", fragte Carter daraufhin.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Und wie läuft es bei Ihnen?"

„Gut, in den normalen Parametern dieser Stadt würde ich sagen." John spürte, wie ihr Blick ihn kurz aufmerksam musterte, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Lieutenant Clayden und sein Team sind gerade nach M74-882 aufgebrochen."

Ungewollt versteifte sich Johns Haltung, nicht ohne dass es Carter entgangen wäre.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein schwieriges Thema für Sie ist. Aber ich denke mir, dass es Sie vielleicht interessieren würde, was mit dem Volk der Antarren passiert ist."

An die Einwohner des Planeten hatte John bis jetzt noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Die Worte des Colonels machten ihn neugierig, was er ihr wohl mit seinem Blick deutlich sagte.

„Chorej und seine Männer hatten die Bevölkerung mit Gewalt unterdrückt und ausgebeutet. Er hatte viele Gefolgsleute und Waffen, mit denen es für ihn leicht gewesen war. Nachdem nun keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausgeht, haben sich die Bewohner dazu entschlossen, M74-882 zu verlassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass viele der etwa 150 Menschen gewaltsam auf diesen Planeten gebracht wurden."

Das passte. Und es passte zu den Dingen, die John dort gesehen hatte. Wer weiß, was Chorej den Menschen dort noch alles angetan hatte. Aber manchmal war es besser, nicht alles zu wissen.

„Was ist mit Chorejs Gefolgsleuten? Sind sie alle..." Unsicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte, ließ er seinen letzten Satz unvollendet.

„Es gab Überlebende. Nicht alle haben sich an dem Kampf beteiligt. Sie schienen sich eher für die angenehmen Seiten eines Lebens im Dienste Chorejs zu interessieren und nicht dafür, für ihren Anführer zu kämpfen. Wie hat Major Lorne sie noch gleich genannt? ‚Verlogene Mitläufer' und andere Dinge, die ich aber nicht wiederholen werde."

„Was haben Sie mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Den Bewohnern übergeben. Danach sahen sie nicht mehr ganz so gut aus wie vorher." Das leicht heimtückische Lächeln konnte Carter nicht ganz von ihren Zügen fernhalten. „Jedenfalls ist Clayden dort um den letzten bei der Umsiedlung zu helfen."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen zwischen ihnen, fuhr der Colonel fort.

„Tja, wie gesagt, alles läuft gut. Das Einzige, was hier noch fehlt sind Sie wieder im Dienst, John."

Sie meinte ihre Worte ernst, das sah er ihr deutlich an.

Mit einer ermutigenden Hand, die kurz auf seine Schulter ruhte, fügte Sie noch hinzu: „Bringen Sie sich wieder ins Reine, wir brauchen Sie hier." Und damit ließ Carter ihn alleine.

ooOoo

Etwa eine Woche später setzte sich Kate Heightmeyer zu ihm an seinen Tisch in der Messe, wo er gerade sein spätes Frühstück verzehrte. Er hatte tatsächlich heute Morgen verschlafen und dieser Umstand, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass ihn kein Alptraum geweckt hatte, hatte seinen Appetit angeregt.

„Kate, sind Sie nicht etwas früh dran?", fragte er die Psychologin. Ihr Termin war erst für nachmittags angesetzt.

„Das ist kein Kontrollbesuch, John", erwiderte sie etwas spitzbübisch.

Nein, ihre Kontrollbesuche hatten Gott sei dank seit einer Weile bei ihm aufgehört, worüber er sehr froh war. Insgeheim glaubte er, dass Kate diese durchgeführt hatte um zu vermeiden, dass er sich etwas antat. In einem ihrer Gespräche hatte er so etwas herausgehört. Aber wie schlecht es ihm zu weilen auch ging, dieser Gedanke war ihm nie gekommen.

„Ich bin hier um Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten."

„Ein Angebot?"

„Sie machen wirklich Fortschritte, John. Ihr Wille wieder auf die Füße zu kommen ist beträchtlich und ich denke, es wird Zeit für einen nächsten Schritt."

Etwas in John sagte ihm, dass er den nächsten Teil nicht mögen würde.

„Es gibt auf der Erde Programme für Menschen wie Sie, die Schreckliches erlebt oder getan haben. Der Schwerpunkt dieser Einrichtung liegt bei Soldaten und den Folgen von Kriegseinsätzen. Dort kann man sich ausgiebiger um Sie kümmern, als wir das hier können."

Sie wollte ihn fortschicken? Hatte sie nicht gerade eben erst gesagt, dass er Fortschritte mache?

Kate musste seine Gedanken wohl klar aus seinem Gesicht ablesen, denn sie reagierte, als ob sie diese gehört hätte.

„Es wäre nicht für lange, drei, vier Wochen, je nachdem. Es gibt einiges, wobei Sie noch intensive Hilfe benötigen. Und dann gibt es da noch andere Dinge, über die wir noch gar nicht geredet haben. Wie Beispielsweise den erneuten Gebrauch einer Schusswaffe oder eines Messers. Oder was passiert, wenn Sie wieder gezwungen werden, die Waffe gegen jemanden zu richten."

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht und plötzlich appetitlos stieß er den Rest seines Frühstücks von sich fort.

„Sehen Sie, das ist exakt das, was ich damit meine", kommentierte Kate seine Reaktion. „Ich halte es für das Beste für Sie. Aber auch in dem Falle, dass Sie sich dafür entscheiden zu gehen und ich rate Ihnen dazu, müssen Sie sich im Klaren sein, dass es danach für Sie nicht vorbei sein wird."

Ja, die Rede kannte er schon. Es war nicht möglich darüber hinweg zu kommen. Sein Ziel war es, in Zukunft damit leben zu können. Auch wenn er es an den meisten Tagen als unmöglich ansah, diesen Punkt zu erreichen.

„Wann müsste ich gehen?"

„Wenn Sie soweit sind, John. Heute, Morgen, in einer Woche. Wenn Sie bereit sind all das hier hinter sich zu lassen, die Unterstützung ihrer Freunde, ihre vertraute Umgebung. Es wird Ihnen helfen, " versicherte sie ihm noch einmal.

Und wollte er nicht Hilfe? Wollte er nicht, dass er endlich wieder einen Tag ohne die brennende Schuld in seinen Eingeweiden erleben konnte? Das er wieder aus dem dunklen Loch herausfand, in dem er schon so lange steckte? War es vermessen sich zu wünschen wieder zu lachen?

Aber was, wenn sie ihn nicht wieder zurücklassen würden? Wenn sie entscheiden würden, dass er in Zukunft unfähig wäre, seinen Job wieder auszuführen? Wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, damit fertig zu werden?

Unsicher blickte er auf sein Frühstück. Er wollte Hilfe. Gott, er brauchte sie, eindeutig. Aber das hier war sein Zuhause und wäre er erst einmal fort, wie leicht würde es dann erst sein, ihm eine Rückkehr zu verwehren.

„John, interpretieren Sie nicht mehr in die Sache, als da ist. Es geht einzig und alleine darum, Sie wieder auf die Füße zu bekommen. Nur weil Sie einmal falsch husten, wird man Sie nicht in eine Gummizelle stecken. Und falls es Sie beruhigt, es handelt sich um ein vertrauliches Programm. Das ganze fällt unter die normale Arzt - Patient Klausel und nur Ihr Abschlussbericht kommt in Ihre Akte."

Kate musste sehen, dass er sich immer noch mehr als schwer mit dem Gedanken tat, denn sie fuhr in einem beruhigenden Tonfall fort.

„Ich werde in Verbindung mit Ihren Ärzten stehen. Auch erhalten sie einen Vorab-Bericht von mir. Und dieser sieht sehr gut aus. John, viele in Ihrer Situation wären schon längst zusammengebrochen. Aber Sie fallen nicht in diese Kategorie.

Ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, Sie haben eine starke Persönlichkeit und zudem die nötige Sturheit um wieder zurück auf Ihren Weg zu finden. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass dieses Programm das Richtige für Sie ist und das Sie bald schon wieder Ihre Aufgaben hier in Atlantis ausführen werden.

Lassen Sie sich meinen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen. Wir können gerne heute Nachmittag weiter darüber sprechen. Ich würde auch vorschlagen, dass Sie mit Ihrem Team darüber reden."

„Ok." Er würde es sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

„Wunderbar. Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag." Und damit verließ Kate ihn.

Wenn das ganze auch nur etwas von seinen Gefühlen wieder ins Reine bringen konnte, wäre es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Aber Atlantis verlassen? Das war ein schwerer Schritt. Aber wie es halt so ist, manchmal passieren einfach Dinge, die andere nach sich ziehen, mit Konsequenzen, die einem nicht gefallen, sich aber oftmals als nötig erweisen.

ooOoo

Ein paar Tage später leistete ihm Teyla beim Packen Gesellschaft.

„Es ist das Richtige, John."

„Ja, das sagen jedenfalls alle."

„Weil es wahr ist. Sie können Ihre Situation nicht ohne Vorbehalte sehen. Wir allerdings schon. Vertrauen Sie uns."

Das tat er. Das tat er. Sie waren es doch, woran er sich festhielt. Die seine Gedanken wenigstens Ansatz weise in andere Richtungen lenkten. Wenn er alleine sein würde...

„Und wenn sie mich nicht mehr zurück lassen?"

Diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen des Öfteren gestellt. Was, wenn er auf jemanden traf, der ihn bis auf die Knochen auseinander nahm und ihn zu einem hoffnungslosen Fall deklarierte? Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, dagegen zu protestieren. Und Kates Versicherungen hin oder her, es war viel zu einfach, ihn in eine Gummizelle zu sperren und den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen.

Tief in seine düsteren Gedanken vertieft, setzte John sich neben seine Tasche auf sein Bett. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Teyla sich neben ihm nieder ließ.

„Haben Sie Vertrauen in sich. Die Menschen in dieser Einrichtung wollen Ihnen wieder zurück in ein normales Leben helfen. Warum sollte das nicht gelingen, wo es doch auch Ihr Ziel ist?"

In diesem Moment wünschte sich John nichts mehr, als Teylas Zuversicht zu teilen.

„Sie haben die Kraft das durchzustehen, John. Sie müssen nur Ihre Selbstsicherheit wiederfinden." Damit stand sie auf. „Ich werde Sie beim Stargate sehen."

John blieb noch eine Weile bewegungslos sitzen, bevor er seine restlichen Sachen zusammen packte.

ooOoo

Nicht viel später stand John im Kontrollraum, umgeben von seinem Team und Colonel Carter.

Die Situation drückte auf sein Gemüt und machte ihm bewusst, dass er fast einen Monat von zu Hause fort sein würde.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Colonel, wir werden noch hier sein wenn Sie wiederkommen", versuchte Colonel Carter die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern.

„Sie werden sehen, die Zeit wird Ihnen wie im Fluge vergehen, Sheppard, ohne das Sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu haben werden uns zu vermissen!", kam es mit einem breiten Grinsen von Rodney.

„Natürlich wird es gewöhnungsbedürftig für Sie werden, nicht mehr mit jemanden reden zu können, der Quantendynamik und Nukleosynthese auseinanderhalten kann."

Hier schaffte es Rodney, ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln ins Gesicht zu treiben.

„Sheppard, wir sehen uns", kam es knapp von Ronon, gepaart mit einem heftigen Klaps auf seinen Rücken.

„John, es wird gut gehen", verabschiedete sich auch Teyla von ihm. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Trotz seines Schwermutes fühlte er sich etwas besser, als er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, die voller Zuversicht waren.

„Macht's gut, Leute." Und damit drehte er sich um und schritt durch das inzwischen aktivierte Stargate, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

* * *

_tbc_


	11. Entscheidung

**Kapitel 10:  
_Entscheidung_**

Das Taxi hielt vor einem unscheinbaren Reihenhaus, wie es so viele in den USA gab. John bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus.

Die letzten vier Wochen hatte er auf diesen Besuch hingearbeitet und aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus war dies der Moment, wo es sich für ihn endgültig entscheiden würde, ob er mit seinem Leben weitermachen konnte oder nicht.

Und hier stand er nun, in Jeans, weißem Hemd und dunklem Jackett und sah in den gepflegten, blühenden Vorgarten vor ihm. John atmete noch einmal tief durch und begab sich zur Tür und klingelte.

Eine kleine, ältere Frau mit mausgrauen, langen Locken öffnete ihm.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Holloman. Mein Name ist Lt. Colonel John Sheppard und ich bin gekommen, um über Ihren Sohn Jonathan Ryan zu reden. Ich war sein Vorgesetzter Offizier."

„Kommen Sie doch rein. Ich werde meinem Mann Bescheid sagen, dass Sie hier sind."

Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, um dann durch eine Verandatür in den Garten zu verschwinden.

Johns Blick schweifte über die gemütliche Einrichtung des Raumes und er kam nicht umhin, die vielen Bilder auf dem Kamin zu registrieren. Typische Familienfotos, die glückliche Eltern mit ihren zwei Söhnen zeigten.

John hatte Hollomans Akte entnommen, dass sein Bruder Patrick ebenfalls beim Militär gewesen war. Er musterte das Bild, das nur ihn zeigen konnte. Er sah seinem Bruder sehr ähnlich. Vor zwei Jahren war er im Irak gefallen.

Sein Blick ging zu dem Bild daneben, das den Lieutenant zeigte. Er tat das Richtige hier, sagte er sich, als er das ihm so vertraute, strahlende Gesicht anstarrte.

Mrs. Holloman kehrte in diesem Moment in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Colonel Sheppard, warum kommen Sie nicht mit in den Garten, das Wetter heute ist zu schön. Kann ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"

„Gerne, Mrs. Holloman."

Er folgte der weisenden Geste, die sie ihm zuwarf und betrat den Garten. Nicht unweit eines Tisches sah er Mr. Holloman, der offensichtlich gerade mit Gartenarbeit beschäftigt gewesen war und sich gerade seine Arbeitshandschuhe auszog.

Auch er war, wie seine Frau, ergraut und sein Gesicht war eines, das vom Leben gekostet hatte. Seinen Söhnen hatte er eindeutig ein paar seiner Züge vererbt.

„Sie müssen, Lt. Colonel Sheppard sein. Ich bin Gavin Holloman und meine Frau Hannah haben Sie ja schon kennen gelernt. Setzten Sie sich doch."

John sah, wie der Mann vor ihm, ihn kurz musterte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das leichte Unwohlsein aufgefallen, das John einfach nicht verbergen konnte. Das hier war alles andere als leicht für ihn. Und er fragte sich, ob ihm das Ehepaar noch immer freundlich begegnen würde, wenn er ihnen erzählt hatte, wozu er gekommen war.

Kaum hatte er Platz genommen, als auch schon Mrs. Holloman mit einem Tablett zu ihnen kam und jedem eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte.

„John war ein guter Mann. Seit klein auf wollte er Pilot werden", fing Mrs. Holloman an zu erzählen.

„Als Patrick, sein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder, zu den Marines ging, wollte er ihm nacheifern und ist kurz darauf zur Air Force gegangen. Die beiden standen sich sehr nah."

Nur zu deutlich konnte John die Trauer in ihren Augen sehen und er fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Vor etwa einem halben Jahr wurde er versetzt und wir hatten seitdem keine Ahnung mehr, was er tat. Alles streng geheim. Aber das müssten Sie ja wissen."

Mr. Holloman sah ihn offen an.

„Ja. Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wo er war oder was er getan hat. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen von seinem Tod zu erzählen."

Die beiden vor ihm wurden hellhörig und tauschten einen Blick untereinander aus.

„Wir haben einen Brief von einer gewissen Colonel Carter erhalten, die Ihren Stützpunkt wohl befehligt."

Mr. Holloman nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Er war nicht unähnlich dem, den wir nach Patricks Tod erhalten hatten. Viele Worte, aber kein greifbarer Inhalt."

„Er war also unter Ihrem Kommando, Colonel?", fragte ihn daraufhin Mrs. Holloman.

„Ja, das war er."

Zu seinem Kloß im Hals hatte sich ein schweres Gefühl in seinem Magen gesellt.

„Er war ein guter Offizier und hatte viele Freunde auf unserem Stützpunkt. Ich habe Ihren Sohn als einen aufrichtigen und stets gut gelaunten Mann kennen gelernt. Ich bin selbst Pilot und untereinander kommt man leicht ins Gespräch."

Je mehr er redete, desto sicherer wurde John, dass er das Richtige tat.

„Der Tag an dem er sein Leben verlor, an diesem Tag hat er dabei geholfen, vielen das Leben zu retten."

Er konnte sehen, wie Mrs. Holloman die Hand ihres Mannes ergriffen hatte und sie beide still seinen Worten lauschten. Worten, die immer schwieriger für ihn wurden, über seine Lippen zu kommen.

„Wir waren auf einer Rettungsmission. Zwei - zwei gute Freunde von mir waren in Feindes Händen."

Es wurde immer schwerer, den beiden vor ihm sitzenden Personen in die Augen zu blicken, aber er gab dem Drang, seinen Blick abzuwenden, nicht nach.

Sein innerer Kampf musste sehr deutlich zu sehen sein, denn die beiden vor ihm musterten ihn eindeutig etwas genauer und Mrs. Holloman sagte: „Es ist in Ordnung, Sie müssen nicht weiterreden."

Eine Aussage aus Mitgefühl für ihn, das war John klar. Aber er war aus einem bestimmten Grund hier und er würde tun, wozu er gekommen war. Das hatte er sich versprochen.

„Nein, ich muss es Ihnen erzählen. Ich bin Ihnen die Wahrheit schuldig."

John sah, wie das Ehepaar einen weiteren Blick austauschte, indem er eine Spur von Unsicherheit durchblitzen sah.

„Wir gelangten zu den beiden Gefangenen und stießen auf großen Widerstand. Dabei wurde Ihr Sohn tödlich getroffen, starb allerdings noch nicht sofort."

Mrs. Hollomans Augen wurden feucht, aber keine Träne entströmte ihnen. John wünschte sich, sie würde ihn nicht so ansehen.

„Der Anführer unserer Gegner, er hat die beiden Gefangenen misshandelt und so getan, als wenn er sie umbringen würde."

Seine Hände zitterten nun leicht und er klammerte sich an die Kaffeetasse, die vor ihm stand, nicht dass seine Handlung nicht bemerkt worden wäre. Aber an diesem Punkt war nichts mehr wichtig, außer der Tatsache, dass er zu Ende brachte, womit er angefangen hatte.

„Ich, uhm, ich habe daraufhin die Beherrschung verloren und bin ausgerastet. Ohne Kontrolle über mich, habe ich mich auf unsere Gegner gestürzt. Ihr... Ihr Sohn..."

Er kämpfte darum, seinen Blick nicht von den blaugrauen Augen seines Gegenübers und den blauen Augen neben ihm abzuwenden und das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Doch letzteres gelang ihm nicht.

„Ihr Sohn kam zu mir und ich - ich wusste nicht, dass er es war. Ich habe den tödlichen Schlag gegen ihn ausgeführt."

John konnte nicht länger in diese Augen sehen. Er schloss die seinigen und atmete ein paar Mal durch, um sein Innerstes wieder zu beruhigen. Seinen Blick heftete er anschließend auf seine Kaffeetasse. Was würde er sehen, wenn er seine Augen heben würde? Anklage? Wut? Hass?

Eine ganze Weile war nichts außer dem Wind, den Vögeln und dem Rauschen der Wellen des nahen Meeres, die sich an Coos Bays Küste brachen, zu hören. Bis Mr. Holloman die Stille um sie herum schließlich durchbrach.

„Als Patrick im Irak war, hat er uns oft geschrieben. Wie es ihm geht und auch was er dort erlebte."

John richtete seine Augen auf Mr. Holloman und war überrascht, dass der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, neben Trauer, voll von Verständnis war.

„Er hat gesehen was guten, anständigen Männern dort unten passierte. Wie die Situation um sie herum sie alles vergessen ließ und sie mit kaum noch menschlichem Verhalten auf ihre Feinde losgingen. Einem aus seiner Truppe ist das passiert. Patrick stand noch eine Weile lang in losem Kontakt mit ihm, bis er sich das Leben nahm."

Mr. Holloman sah ihn eine Weile lang durchdringend an.

„Im Krieg gibt es nur Opfer. Die Gefallenen, wie die Überlebenden."

John blickte zu Mrs. Holloman, der ihre Trauer deutlich anzusehen war. Aber hinter ihren Tränen fand er auch nicht das, was erwartet hatte. Sie sah ihn kurz an und das Einzige was er sah, war der Schmerz des Verlustes ihres Sohnes und nichts anderes.

„Ich weiß, dass nichts was ich Ihnen sagen könnte, meine Tat ungeschehen machen würde. Aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass es mir leid tut."

Mit jeder einzelnen Faser. An jedem einzelnen Tag.

Mit seiner Hand fuhr er sich unbewusst durch sein Gesicht. Vier Wochen hatte er sich intensiv mit diesem Thema befasst. Vier Wochen hatte er damit zugebracht, wieder diensttauglich zu werden. Aber all diese Gefühle waren noch immer da. All die Schuld, die noch immer an ihm zerrte. John wusste, dass ihm all das in diesem Moment mehr als deutlich anzusehen war. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

Mrs. Holloman brachte ein zaghaftes Lächeln in ihr tränenreiches Gesicht.

„So wie Sie aussehen, Colonel, leiden Sie schon genug deswegen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit."

Und damit erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung Haus davon und John blieb alleine mit Mr. Holloman zurück.

„Sie nimmt das Ganze etwas mit", fügte dieser erklärend hinzu, als sich die Verandatür hinter seiner Frau schloss.

John wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern und schwieg.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie gekommen sind, Colonel. Das hätte nicht jeder getan."

„Ich musste es tun", betonte John es noch einmal. „Ich war es Ihnen und Ihrem Sohn schuldig."

Und damit erhoben sie sich beide und Mr. Holloman brachte ihn zur Tür.

„Leben Sie wohl."

John nickte nur stumm und ging durch den Vorgarten zur Straße.

Es war richtig gewesen hierher zu kommen. Und überraschender Weise hatten die Hollomans nicht im Geringsten so reagiert, wie John es erwartet hätte. Er wusste, dass er sich seine Tat niemals verzeihen konnte. Aber hier und jetzt wusste er genau, dass er damit würde leben können.

ooOoo

„Hier sind Sie."

John saß in der Messe vor einem Stück Schokoladenkuchen. Er bedeutete Teyla, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Sie sollten das mal probieren, ist wirklich gut. Aber Sie sollten sich beeilen, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob Rodney noch was übriglassen wird."

Der Wissenschaftler war mit ihm hergekommen und war gerade dabei, sich ein weiteres Stück zu holen.

„Ich habe Sie noch gar nicht richtig gesehen, seit Sie wieder hier sind, John."

In diesem Moment stieß Rodney zu ihnen, nicht mit einem, sondern gleich mit zwei weiteren Stücken Kuchen.

„Das ist wahr, Sheppard", stimmte dieser Teyla zu, als er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. „Was haben Sie den ganzen Tag gemacht?"

„Auspacken, mich wieder eingewöhnen."

Sein Blick wanderte in diesem Moment genau wie Teylas auf Rodneys vollen Teller und diese Blicke veranlassten den Wissenschaftler zu einer verteidigenden Aussage.

„Was? Schokoladenkuchen gibt es dank irgendwelcher, sich mir nicht erschließenden Umstände, viel zu selten. Wahrscheinlich isst das Küchenpersonal ihn für gewöhnlich selber und enthält ihn uns vor. Da heißt es zugreifen, solange es noch geht!"

„Ronon scheint sich da auch ganz an Ihre Meinung zu halten", bemerkte John mit einem Blick auf die herausstechende Rückfront des Satedaners, der ebenfalls einen Teller mit Kuchen belud und daraufhin zu ihnen stieß.

„Hey", fiel dessen Begrüßung schlicht aus, als er sich auch schon auf seinen Kuchen stürzte.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Teyla? Keinen Hunger?", fragte Rodney zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ich denke, ich werde darauf verzichten, um den Konsum an diesem Tisch nicht noch höher zu treiben."

Ein breites Lächeln war dabei in ihrem Gesicht erschienen, das sich bei Rodneys Anblick noch verstärkte.

John genoss das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich fast wieder, wie er selbst.

„Und, wie war es auf der Erde?", stellte Rodney die Frage, die sie nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen alle interessierte.

„So wie immer, schätze ich. Aber so viel habe ich auch nicht gesehen."

Er hatte sich zwar noch eine kurze Auszeit genommen bevor er zurück nach Atlantis gekommen war, aber in dieser Zeit hatte er sich nicht wirklich für die aktuellen Ereignisse auf dem Planeten interessiert.

„Die scheinen Sie ja wieder richtig auf Vordermann gebracht zu haben."

John musste nicht fragen, wen Rodney mit „die" meinte.

„Ja, die üblichen Seelenklempner eben. Stellen dich komplett auf den Kopf und schütteln dich richtig durch", erwiderte er mit eines seiner üblichen Lächeln.

Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er zu einem „Heilzentrum für psychisch erkrankte Soldaten" gebracht worden war. Doch als er das Gebäude betreten hatte war ihm klar geworden, was es wirklich war, eine Psychiatrie und nichts anderes.

Auch wenn diese etwas spezieller ausgerichtet war. In diesem Moment war etwas in John wieder eingerastet und er hatte sein altes „Spiel" wieder angefangen und den Leuten dort gesagt, was sie hören wollten. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nicht so auch so war genug Wahrheit durchgesickert, dass sie ihm wirklich hatten helfen können. In einer Zeitspanne von vier Wochen, ohne die Einrichtung verlassen zu können - John wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie in ein solches Verhalten hinein interpretiert hätten - blieb der Effekt nicht aus.

„Trotzdem komme ich um weitere Treffen mit Kate für ‚unbestimmte Zeit', wie sie es formulierte, nicht herum."

Ein kleiner Preis den er zu zahlen hatte. Besser als die Psychiater, mit denen er auf der Erde reden musste. Und John wusste auch, dass es noch nötig war.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, John", versicherte ihm Teyla. Den Mienen der anderen beiden zu urteilen, waren Rodney und Ronon derselben Meinung.

John war sich sicher, dass Teylas Aussage auf weit mehr zielte, als nur seine Anwesenheit hier. Und auch wenn bei weitem noch nicht alles wieder im Lot bei ihm war, das würde noch eine Weile dauern, fühlte er sich doch wieder gut. Er konnte sich wieder ins Gesicht blicken ohne die Schuld in seinen Augen zu sehen, die ihn wohl nie wieder verlassen, aber doch nicht mehr sein Leben bestimmen würde.

Sie redeten und scherzten noch eine Weile. Und bevor sie sich wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuen konnten, fasste John sein Team noch einmal ins Auge.

„Danke, Leute. Für alles."

Als Antwort bekam er strahlende Blicke, die ihm sagten, dass sie es gerne getan hatten. Auch wenn Rodney das Ganze runter zu spielen versuchte.

„Lassen Sie sich das aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Sheppard. Ich habe nämlich noch ganz andere Dinge, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, um die ich mich kümmern muss!"

Aber das Grinsen im Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers strafte seine Worte Lügen.

Ronon war der letzte mit ihm am Tisch und das passte John gut, hatte er ihm doch noch etwas zu sagen.

„Ronon", fing er an und sein ernster Tonfall sicherte ihm die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes. „Ich sollte mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken."

Hätte der Satedaner ihn nicht gezwungen sich der Wahrheit zu stellen, wer weiß, ob er dann überhaupt jetzt hier sitzen würde.

Für einen Moment nur sah Ronon ihn durchdringend an.

„Dafür sind Freunde da. Sie hätten für mich dasselbe getan."

„Nur das ich dann bestimmt anschließend in der Krankenstation gelandet wäre."

Sie grinsten sich beide an und nickten einander noch einmal stumm zu, bevor auch sie die Messe in unterschiedliche Richtungen verließen.

John war wieder zu Hause. Und er war bereit dazu, weiter zu machen. Er würde nicht vergessen, das wollte er auch nicht. Aber er konnte sich erneut dem Unbekannten da draußen stellen und zwar mit der Gewissheit, dass er den Gefahren, die damit einher gingen, erneut begegnen konnte.

* * *

_The End_

**A/N:** Und schon sind wir am Ende angelangt. Falls euch die Story gefallen haben sollte, über Feedback - auch wenn es zeitlich in ferner Zukunft liegen sollte - würde ich mich auf jeden Fall freuen! Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich fürs lesen und hoffe, das ich euch etwas aus dem Alltag entreißen konnte! ;)_  
_


End file.
